Kouji's Story
by Onyx Embers
Summary: Sasuke's curse seal causes trouble. Nuff Said.
1. Chapter 1

What he did

**Alright, this story I wasn't going to put up but I love it too much not to share it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own any characters you don't recognise.**

Sasuke stood looking down at his ex-teammates. Naruto had just run out into the clearing. Sakura was in shock. Both had grown up dramatically. Naruto looked older and was finally taller than Sakura. But he had kept the orange theme. Sakura looked more curvy and seemed more mature. Her hair had stayed the same as it had been nearly 3 years ago. But there was something slightly off about her. Like she'd been keeping something a secret. How did he know this? She refused to look at him after that momentary second.

'What's the matter? Surprised to see me? Dobe, Sakura.'

Sakura winced when he said her name. Sasuke took note of this.

'Because I'm not at all surprised. Still trying to get me back?'

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking angry. Sasuke was trying to figure out why there was so much anger when the cliff he was stood on crumbled underneath his feet. He fell down into the clearing at Naruto's feet. Naruto picked him up by his collar.

'Do you have any idea what we've been through to find you? Do you have any clue what we've been through these years? Do you know how hard we have trained? Do you know what you've put us through?'

Naruto motioned to Sakura as well as himself. Sakura was still not looking at Sasuke.

'What's up with you Sakura?'

Sakura didn't say a word and still refused to look at Sasuke. Naruto snarled.

'Oh like you don't know.'

'Know what?'

'Stop playing dumb Sasuke. You know what you did.'

Naruto was now shaking Sasuke.

'Naruto stop.'

Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura.

'But Sakura-'

'He doesn't know what happened.'

Sakura was looking at the pair. Sasuke looked over at her.

'What did I do?'

Naruto suddenly punched Sasuke.

'You don't even deserve to know!'

Sakura now had her back to Sasuke while Naruto continued to swing punches at Sasuke. This continued for about 10 minutes until Sasuke disappeared from Naruto's view with his mega speed and appeared behind Sakura, wrapping one arm around her waist and teleporting the both of them to a clearing in the middle of a forest. He let go of Sakura and sat down on a nearby tree stump.

'So are you going to tell me what I did?'

Sakura sighed and pulled a picture out of her pocket, handing it to Sasuke. In the picture was Sakura in a light pink Kimono carrying a little boy about 3 years old with navy/black hair and emerald eyes. The boy was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts and black zori sandals.

'What has this got to do with me?'

'Sasuke, 3 years ago, round about when Orochimaru gave you that curse mark, Kouji was conceived. 5 months after you left Kouji was born.'

'That still doesn't answer my question.'

'That night after you stopped those sound ninja, you lost control of your curse mark while you were sleeping. I usually stayed up to keep watch because I couldn't sleep. But back to losing control of the curse mark. To put it short, you raped me. I knew you wouldn't remember it because you were asleep. So I never told you or Naruto what happened. I later found out after you were put into a coma by your brother that I was pregnant with Kouji.'

'So...Kouji is our son?'

'Yes.'

'And I raped you while _I _was asleep?'

'Yes.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I was scared about what you would say. I knew that there would be some trouble because of that sand thing with Gaara. I knew that if I told you, I would be subjected to overprotection and you wouldn't let me out of your sight.'

'Who knows.'

'Only Hinata, Kakashi and Tsunade know the whole story. Naruto and everyone else knows Kouji is yours. They assumed you knew what you originally did but didn't know about Kouji. Naruto didn't know about Kouji until he returned back to Konoha after training for over 2 years. When Ino told him that Kouji was yours he immediately assumed that you knew what you had done and you knew about Kouji. Not that I had never told you.'

'You were 4 months pregnant when I left. How is it possible that I didn't notice?'

'You didn't notice because I started buying my dresses in a bigger size to hide my baby bump. I continued to do that until Naruto left. Then I was isolated from all of my friends except Hinata during my last month so they didn't see me go through my last stage of pregnancy.'

'How did Hinata find out.'

'When my parents found out I was pregnant, they kicked me out. I've been living with the Hyuga's since. Hinata knew because she found me crying in the park and I spilled it to her. Naruto was away getting Tsunade and you were still knocked out when this happened. Hiashi gladly took me in because of my friendship with Hinata and with me starting to become good friends with Neji's teammate TenTen.'

Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura, putting his hands on her shoulders.

'Sakura, go home.'

'What?'

'Go home and stay with Kouji. I don't want you dying and him being left without his mother. Stay in Konoha with him.'

Sakura smiled before nodding.

'Okay. I'll stay with Kouji.'

'Thank you.'

Sasuke then walked into the forest, disappearing from sight. Sakura sighed and started to walk back to where she had left Naruto, Sai and Yamato.

**If you guys like it, review and I'll put the next part up. Onyx**


	2. Chapter 2

Team Hebi revealed

**Here it is! Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Onyx**

A few weeks later Sasuke was in a small village with his new team, currently just sat round the fountain in the square. Suigetsu was swimming in it, Karin was checking her appearance in a mirror and Jugo was talking to the fish in the fountain. Sasuke listened to the bustling village when one conversation caught his attention.

'Why did I ave to come on da missile mama?'

'Because I made a promise I would stay with you. And it's mission not missile. Anyway if Tsunade-shishou wants me to do missions then I can't just say no. She's the Hokage.'

Sasuke looked over to see a pink haired woman carrying a black haired boy by a fruit stall.

'No way.'

Suigetsu came to the surface of the fountain.

'What?'

Sasuke ignored Suigetsu and just continued to listen to the conversation he was originally listening to.

'But why does my mazing mama ave to go to the middle of nowhere for some smelly fruit.'

'Well you're amazing mama is the only one who can remember the name of the fruit Tsunade-shishou wants and the only one who can pronounce it.'

'So can I.'

'Oh really?'

'Yep. It's the smelly stupid fruit.'

'Sure it is Kouji.'

Sasuke was suddenly on his feet and walking over to the fruit stall, ignoring Suigetsu's shouts. Sasuke stood behind the pink haired woman.

'I thought I said stay in Konoha.'

Sakura spun round to face Sasuke holding a pink, blue and orange melon shaped fruit.

'You did. I said I'd stay with Kouji. Kouji sweetie.'

'Yea mama?'

'This is your daddy.'

Kouji looked up at Sasuke with his big emerald green eyes.

'You're my daddy?'

Sasuke looked down at Kouji and suddenly felt an overly warm feeling fill him up.

'Yes I am.'

'But you're not at all ugly as uncle Lee says...I like you.'

Kouji held his arms out to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Sakura smiled and handed Kouji over, turning back to pay for the fruit. Sasuke continued to look down at Kouji and Kouji continued to look up from his new position in his dads arms. Sakura turned back with a bag full of the pink, blue and orange melon shaped fruit. She laughed at the sight of the 2 boys just looking at each other.

'Are you 2 going to say anything or just continue to stare at each other.'

Kouji turned to look at Sakura.

'Mama! It's my daddy!'

'I know Kouji.'

'It's my daddy that everyone hates.'

'I-.'

'Coz he ran away and left you.'

'Who told you that Kouji.'

'Uncle Kiba.'

Sakura sighed, mentally making a note to kill Kiba later. Sasuke was still just staring at Kouji.

'Mama can I go play now?'

'You have 10 minutes. Meet me back at the fountain then.'

'Kay.'

Kouji managed to squirm out of Sasuke's grip and onto the ground, running in the direction of a close by park. Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was just staring off in the direction Kouji had run in.

'He looks just like me when I was 3.'

'Except for the green eyes. Now you have 10 minutes to explain what's going on before Kouji gets back.'

'Explain what?'

'Why you are out in plain sight in a fire country town.'

'It's not my fault they haven't made the connection.'

'Look Sasuke, I'm happy you are finally strong enough to beat your brother, okay, but if you keep up this recklessness and you do something stupid like die I will never forgive you. And I don't think Kouji will forgive you. I told him you were on a long mission. Obviously I need to go beat the shit out of Kiba for telling Kouji exactly what happened.'

'You didn't tell Kouji the truth?'

'I was vague about why you weren't around. I told him you were away on a mission. It's kinda your life mission so I wasn't lying. I made sure he knew about you. I showed him pictures from when you were still in Konoha. I even told him everything I knew about the Uchiha clan so it's not like he doesn't know anything about you or your family. I obviously left out that his biological uncle is part of a criminal organisation. And I have yet to tell him that Itachi killed the clan. I don't want to scare him. I just told him your family was gone. He presumed that meant left the village.'

'Right. Well me and my current team are trying to track Itachi. It isn't easy.'

'And your current team is?'

'Aren't we curious.'

'Sasuke.'

'They're over by the fountain.'

Sakura looked over.

'You mean the big guy with orange hair, the guy swimming in the fountain and the red haired slutty dressed girl?'

'Yes.'

It was then Karin noticed Sasuke was talking to Sakura. She ran over latching onto Sasuke's arm.

'Hey Sasuke, when are we going to leave this town?'

'Sakura this is Karin. My tracker teammate. Karin, this is Sakura, the mother of my son and ex-teammate.'

Somehow Karin missed the first part.

'So you're my Sasuke's ex-teammate?'

'Yes. But since when has he been yours? Sasuke?'

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Karin cut him off.

'Who said you could speak to my Sasuke? What right do you have. You're his ex-teammate.'

'Oh yeah, well soon you will be his late teammate.'

'What are you talking about.'

'Oh I'm sorry was I speaking too fast? It means if you keep up this whole _my Sasuke _thing, you will be a dead teammate. Rotting. 6. Feet. Under. And in case you didn't hear I'm also-'

'Also what? A slut, bitch, slag, whore? Pick one!'

Sakura was about to say something when Kouji started pulling on her shorts. Karin sneered and kicked Kouji.

'Get lost kid.'

Kouji fell over backwards, landed roughly on his butt and then, because it hurt, started bawling his eyes out. Sakura gasped and picked Kouji up.

'It's okay Kouji.'

'But it hurt mama!'

Karin burst into laughter, not noticing Sasuke's anger filled chakra was flaring wildly.

'That's your kid? What were you 11 when you had him?'

'Actually I was 12.'

'And what loser got you that way?'

Sakura started laughing with Karin. Karin stopped.

'What are you laughing at?'

'The fact you just called Sasuke a loser!'

Sakura then stopped laughing. She looked down at Kouji.

'Let me see what hurts Kouji.'

Kouji pulled his shirt up so his stomach was showing. A large purple bruise was forming. Kouji then dropped his top back down and held his arms out to Sasuke. Sasuke shook Karin off his arm and took Kouji from Sakura. Sakura smiled down at Kouji.

'I'll heal you in a minute kay Kou?'

'Okay mama.'

Sakura pulled out a pair of black gloves and put them on while turning to Karin.

'You know, I usually have a very low opinion of people I've just met. But you've just reached an all-time low.'

Sakura pulled his fist back and went to punch Karin. Karin blocked it but then suddenly flew backwards into the fountain. She then turned back to Kouji and pulled the gloves off.

'Okay Kou. Can you show me the bruise again?'

Kouji turned in Sasuke's arms and pulled his top up. Sakura rested one hand on Kouji's stomach and healed the bruise.

'Thanks mama.'

'No problem sweetie.'

Sakura kissed Kouji on the head.

'Mama, can we stay with daddy?'

'That depends on what your daddy says.'

'Daddy?'

Kouji looked up at Sasuke with his huge emerald eyes. Sasuke suddenly felt very fatherly.

'Sure, but Sakura don't you need to get back to Konoha.'

'I'm sure you remember what I said the night you left. And I can always ask someone to take this fruit to Tsunade.'

Sasuke thought back 3 years. What did Sakura say? _I love you. Take me with you._

'Oh right. Well I'm not sure if Kouji will be safe enough.'

Sakura's face broke out into a grin.

'I'm sure. I didn't spend the past 3 years just bringing up Kouji.'

Sakura turned back around to the fruit vendor.

'Excuse me, is there any way you could send this is The Hokage? Since they are really her fruits.'

'Of course.'

'Thank you.'

Sakura handed over the bag of fruit. Turning back around she followed Sasuke over to the fountain.

'Suigetsu, Jugo, this is Sakura, my ex-teammate and Kouji, my son by Sakura.'

Suigetsu got out of the fountain and shook his hair out before holding his hand out.

'It's nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Suigetsu.'

'It's nice to meet you too. That means you must be Jugo.'

Jugo gave Sakura a warm smile which Sakura returned. Sasuke spoke again.

'Sakura will be coming with us so I can get to know my son.'

'NO WAY!'

'It seems Karin has recovered from her punch. I don't think that's your choice to make. I'm sure it's _your _Sasuke's decision.'

'Sakura.'

'Sorry. Couldn't resist rubbing it in.'

'Well it is my decision and I'm saying she and Kouji will be travelling with us. So let's go.'

'But-'

Sasuke walked away. Sakura and Jugo following. Suigetsu started to follow but stopped and turned to Karin.

'I don't see why you're so worked up about her. I thought you were just heading in the same direction as us? So why should it bother you?'

'SUIGETSU!'

Suigetsu ran so he caught up with Sasuke, Sakura and Jugo, laughing his head off. Kouji was now on Sasuke's shoulders. Karin soon followed.

7 hours later, at 8pm, the group stopped at a clearing in the middle of a forest. Kouji was getting sleepy. Suigetsu went to get food, Jugo went to get fire wood and Karin was sent to get water, leaving Sasuke, Sakura and Kouji at the campsite.

'Mama I'm sleepy.'

'Okay Kou. I'll wake you up when food is ready.'

Kouji led down in Sakura's lap and instantly fell asleep. Sasuke watched in awe of Sakura's mothering skills.

'Sakura, does Kouji realize just how young you had him?'

'I think he does in some corner of his mind but it just hasn't hit him yet.'

'So...what have you been doing these 3 years?'

'Training with Tsunade. She taught me medical nin-jutzu and that freak strength. That's how you fell down off the cliff. I also worked on my regular strength, and all the other regular training. Along with raising Kouji mostly on my own. I did have help from Hinata and Neji. Hinata more than Neji. But that might be because she's the only one who knows the full story. I hope you don't mind but I made Hinata godmother.'

'I don't mind. So you didn't pick a godfather?'

'At first I was going to but then I decided you should. You know, if you accept Kouji and aren't just gonna knock me out and take me back to Konoha while Kouji is still asleep and leave me at the gates to be found in the morni-'

Sakura was in shock as she found Sasuke's lips...on hers. When Sasuke pulled back he smirked.

'You talk too much.'

Sakura smiled and looked down at Kouji who was still sleeping.

'You know, I went to the old Uchiha estate while I was pregnant and found some pictures of you as a baby. Kouji looked exactly the same as you when he was born. I'm sure if we ever go back to Konoha Hinata will let you watch the video of me giving birth. I broke Neji's hand and 3 ribs along with his arm, Kiba's jaw and Gaara's wrist.'

'How-'

'Kiba got in the way as I tried to punch Neji. Gaara tried to stop me so I flipped it and broke his wrist. Neji was my punching bag while I was giving birth. If you were there it would have been you.'

'Well, that makes me feel a little better about missing it.'

Suddenly Suigetsu appeared with shopping bags.

'Okay I got food. Now we need to sort something out.'

'What Suigetsu.'

'First Karin is not happy so Sasuke you will need to sleep with Sakura.'

'I already slept with Sakura.'

Suigetsu looked pointedly at Sasuke.

'Sasuke it's great to know you have them but not a good time for your hormones to make their debut. I meant just sleeping. Kouji can sleep between me and Jugo. If that's okay with you Sakura.'

'As long as Karin is nowhere near my little boy and someone is looking after him then it's okay.'

'Good.'

Suigetsu grabbed a few pans out of one of the shopping bags.

'Suigetsu isn't this a bit much?'

'Not really.'

Suigetsu pulled all the food out of the bags and started preparing it. Sasuke looked at the food closely.

'One person isn't going to be eating.'

'Karin can get her own food.'

Sakura giggled before starting to help Suigetsu cook. When Karin finally returned with the water everyone had finished eating, Kouji was sat in Sasuke's lap talking to Sasuke, Sakura was cleaning up the plates and Suigetsu and Jugo were chatting.

'Hey! You already ate!'

Suigetsu smirked.

'Yeah. You have to go find your own food Karin.'

Karin turned red with anger before storming off into the trees. Sakura soon finished with the plates and placed them in Suigetsu's bag. She then sat down next to Sasuke.

'Mummy! Daddy says we's going to meet uncle Tachi.'

'When?'

'Soon.'

'Ah. Kouji, sweetie, I think it's bed time.'

'But I'm not –yawn- tired.'

'Of course you're not. Just go to sleep.'

'Can you and daddy tell me a bed time story?'

Sakura looked at Sasuke as Kouji settled down so he was leaning against Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

'Okay sweetie. What story do you want today?'

'The Zaza story!'

'Alright. I'll start it and daddy can catch up.'

Sakura carefully leant on Sasuke so she could almost whisper the story to Kouji.

'Many years ago, in a misty forest stood 4 ninjas, Cherri, Noodle and...'

'Skay!'

'Along with their amazingly late sensei...'

'Masky.'

'Uh huh. They were looking after a very important person called Wavo, then out of nowhere came a giant sword. It swung past everyone and got stuck in a tree. A man called Zaza landed on the sword and challenged Masky to a fight. Zaza then made another one of him to hold off Cherri, Noodle and Skay. When Masky got caught by Zaza, Noodle and Skay worked together and saved Masky and Zaza ran away. And he's asleep.'

Sasuke looked down to see Kouji was indeed asleep. Carefully Sasuke placed Kouji down on Sakura's sleeping bag before turning back to Sakura.

'So, what's the rest of the story?'

'Sasuke you know the rest of the story, you were there.'

'Doesn't sound like anything I've done.'

'Stop playing around, it's when we first fought Zabuza.'

'I know, I just wanted to see if you could say his name right.'

'Of course I can. Kouji likes hearing about our missions even if he doesn't realise it's our missions. And before you ask Hinata came up with the character names.'

'Why Skay?'

'Hinata's aunt had a baby when we were about 10. While I was pregnant Hinata was babysitting Hana and we were talking about our teams and you came up. Then Hana, who was starting to talk called us all by shortened names. So Naruto was Uto, I was Saka, Hinata was Ata, and so on. When you came up Hana yelled out Skay. So when I was coming up with character names Hinata suggested that one.'

'Hn.'

Karin came back not long after. Suigetsu offered to take first night shift so everyone else led down to sleep. Jugo led next to Kouji so Karin couldn't get near him as Sasuke wrapped his arms round Sakura who had fallen asleep not too long before. Karin was steaming mad when she went to sleep about an hour later.


	3. Chapter 3

What Sasuke missed

**Chapter 3. Enjoy. Onyx**

In the morning Sakura woke up to see Sasuke still asleep next to her. Suigetsu was cleaning everything up.

'Morning Sakura.'

'Hi Suigetsu. I thought Sasuke would be the first up.'

'Normally yes. I guess with you sleeping next to him he doesn't get those vicious nightmares that keep him up half the night.'

'Oh. Where's Jugo and Kouji?'

'Jugo took Kouji to find breakfast. Don't worry though I think Kouji has a calming effect on Jugo that stops him from killing Kouji.'

'I hope so. Can you check on them? Just in case?'

Suigetsu nodded walked off. Sakura, who had her back to Sasuke while rolling up her sleeping bag that Kouji had been sleeping on, felt chaste kisses being pressed to the back of her neck.

'Sasuke stop it.'

'No.'

'Stop it or else.'

'Or else what?'

'I will….damn I can't think of anything.'

'Exactly.'

Sasuke resumed his activity just as Suigetsu returned.

'Get a room. And Kouji is fine.'

'Thanks Suigetsu.'

Sakura elbowed Sasuke to get him off of her.

'Put your sleeping bag away.'

'Fine.'

Sasuke rolled up his sleeping bag and put it into his own bag. By this time Jugo and Kouji had returned. Kouji ran straight to Sakura.

'Mama! I found you a cool looking rock.'

Sakura took the rock in Kouji's outstretched hand. She looked at it closely.

'You still have the talent Kou.'

Kouji started cheering as Sasuke looked over Sakura's shoulder at the rock.

'Is that what I think it is?'

'An uncut diamond? Yes it is. Kou has an amazing talent that he can find gemstones in their natural form. He found an entire amethyst cave once.'

'Let's get going.'

Sasuke picked up Kouji. Suigetsu pulled a face.

'But we haven't even had breakfast yet!'

'We'll stop at the next village and eat.'

'Sasuke, aren't you forgetting someone?'

'Who?'

Sakura pointed to Karin who was still asleep.

'Jugo pick her up.'

'Don't we need her awake to point us in the right direction?'

Sasuke looked down at Sakura.

'I could try and track your brother. I haven't really been trained as a tracker but if his chakra pattern is anything like yours and Kouji's I should be able to.'

'So you can track familiar chakra? I thought everyone's chakra patterns were different.'

Sakura looked over her shoulder to Suigetsu.

'Everyone's chakra patterns are different but families normally have similar chakra patterns. Like you can tell that Kouji is Sasuke's son by his chakra pattern. It's how I keep an eye on Kouji. I realised not too long after Kouji's birth I was able to tell what direction Sasuke was in and as Kouji got older I could pin point Sasuke's exact location because of the similarities in their chakra patterns. So in theory I should be able to track Itachi as well.'

'Let's find out.'

Sakura closed her eyes. Kouji, Sasuke and Suigetsu watched in anticipation while Jugo packed up Karin's stuff and threw the girl over his shoulder. Sakura's eyes flashed open, pointing North.

'That way.'

'But Karin keeps taking us south.'

'That's pretty stupid. That's taking your further away from Amegakure which is the main Akatsuki base and it's further away from any tailed beast that are left.'

'And how many are left?'

'2. Naruto and Killer Bee. Gaara had his extracted but Chiyo used a jutzu to bring him back at the cost of her life. But anyway, Killer Bee is in the Land of Lightning and Naruto is in Konoha. You are further south than even Konoha or any place Itachi would be.'

'You can also tell exactly where you are then?'

'Of course I know. I can track Tsunade-Shishou's chakra and so I can tell exactly how far away from Konoha I am.'

'And how can you predict where Itachi will be?'

'There is no Uchiha clan grounds any further south than the edge of Konoha. If you take a map and draw a straight line across the map from the lowest wall of Konoha, the Uchiha clan grounds are all above that line.'

Suigetsu seemed impressed. Sasuke had a satisfied smirk on his face.

'Jugo drop Karin. We're leaving her here.'

Jugo dropped Karin on the floor which woke her up.

'What? Why did you drop me on the floor? Sasuke Jugo is being mean to me.'

'I told Jugo to drop you. You're out of the team.'

'But Sasuke! You need me to track your brother.'

'No. You've been sending us in the completely wrong direction.'

'How did you find out?'

'Sakura can track Uchiha chakra.'

Karin glared at Sakura.

'You ratted me out.'

'I didn't know you'd been lying to them. But I'm more surprised Sasuke didn't notice that he was getting further away from any clan ground.'

'Still you ratted me out!'

Sakura smirked.

'What did you think? Sasuke wasn't going to notice what you'd done eventually?'

'Shut up pinky!'

Sakura's smirk dropped and she looked darkly at Karin.

'What did you call me?'

'Pinky.'

Sakura walked up to Karin so she was barely 5 centimetres away.

'Call me Pinky one more time and you will feel the pain of every hit I ever gave my teammate since we were put on the same team.'

Sasuke's eye twitched. Suigetsu noticed this.

'How many times?'

'I lost count but she could hit him across a forest.'

Suigetsu looked almost scared for Karin.

'Did she ever hurt him?'

'I'm pretty sure she did. For someone who wasn't very battle-capable back then, she could sure hit hard.'

'Did you ever get hit?'

'Not that I'm aware of.'

The guys turned back to the girls. Karin smirked.

'Pinky.'

Sakura laughed and turned round only to spin back round with a chakra filled fist and punch Karin a clear 2 miles, through trees. Suigetsu whistled.

'That has got to be a new record.'

Sakura shook her head.

'Not really. I've punched Naruto further. Though I'm not sure if that counts because I just punched him down a mountain and he rolled most of the way. Shall we get going?'

Sakura started through the trees while the guys stayed put. Sakura turned back round.

'Either you move or I will punch you all the way to Itachi.'

Safe to say the boys followed her quite quickly.

The next night they arrived in a small village. Luckily most of the locals had gone home but luckily they had managed to get 2 rooms that were joined by a door in the middle (easy access for Sasuke if Jugo went mad), Sasuke, Sakura and Kouji in one room and Suigetsu and Jugo in the other. Kouji fell asleep quite quickly, just from the excitement of the day, and so was led between Sasuke and Sakura who were sat on the bed.

'That would explain why I found shredded fabric in my pocket.'

'Yeah, do you know how awkward it was to fight Ino knowing that I wasn't wearing any panties? But after that I started throwing up regularly. My dad joked that I had morning sickness which is what made me go get the test in the first place. Then I did about 9 more tests before I was absolutely certain that all 10 of them couldn't have been lying. I told my parents and they yelled at me before telling me I wasn't welcome anymore and that if I wanted to be their daughter again I had to get rid of the baby. I didn't know what to do so I ran to the park and did what any girl would do in that situation.'

'Cry.'

'Yep. Hinata was out walking with her teammates when she spotted me and got them to go away so she could speak to me. I just blurted it out to her I was so upset. If my old school bully Ami had come and asked me what was wrong I'd have told her. I was worried Hinata was going to stop talking to me because of what happened but she smiled and said that though yes it was worrying that I was pregnant, it is my decision over what I do with the baby and that she would help me no matter what I decided. It was then I decided to keep Kouji. I could have had an abortion and no one would be the wiser but I wouldn't know until a few months later how good it was that I hadn't aborted. I always had a feeling you would leave, didn't know when but there was always that nagging voice, and so even if you died fighting Itachi, you would have unknowingly completed your second goal.'

'Sakura.'

'Right, off track. When I told Hinata I had decided to keep Kouji she grabbed my hand and took me all the way to the Hyuga grounds. Luckily we found her dad alone in his office. I can remember the conversation so clearly.'

_Flashback_

_Hiashi Hyuga looked up as the door to his office burst open. Stood there was his eldest daughter Hinata and one of her friends, Sakura._

'_Sorry to disturb you father but I have a request.'_

'_Hinata I am very busy.'_

'_I know but this is of upmost importance.'_

'_Alright.'_

_Hiashi put down his pen._

'_What is it Hinata?'_

'_This is Sakura Haruno. She was in my academy class and has since been put on a genin team. Her parents just threw her out so could she live with us?'_

'_Miss Haruno.'_

_Sakura stepped forward._

'_Yes sir?'_

'_What made your parents throw you out?'_

'_There was an incident during the 2__nd__ part of the chunin exam-'_

'_Does this have something to do with Sasuke Uchiha's curse mark?'_

'_Yes.'_

'…_Continue.'_

'_He was asleep at the time and the curse mark took control of his body. Something happened and I found out today that because of what happened, I'm pregnant. That's why my parents threw me out. They've already told me that if I want to go back home I have to abort but I can't do that.'_

'_Did you consent to the act?'_

'_No.'_

'_So you want to raise the baby of a 13 year old that raped you while he was unaware he did it. That is very warped Miss Haruno.'_

'_I know. Even though I didn't consent to the act, I love Sasuke very much and it would kill me to know I was killing his child, no matter how un-child-like it may be now.'_

'_And so you wish to raise it on Hyuga ground.'_

'_Lord Hyuga, you must know the importance of clan children. Sasuke may be unaware that I am pregnant but that doesn't stop his DNA being part of this child. Relations between Hyuga and Uchiha have been strained for many years and this would be a good way to help resolve those strains.'_

_Hiashi was quiet for a moment._

'_Alright. I will send some clan members to pick up your stuff from your house and bring it here. You can have the room across from Hinata. However there are some rules Miss Haruno.'_

'_Of course.'_

'_You must be nice to all of the Hyuga's, you will tell me if there are any changes to your situation such as you telling Mr Uchiha, and you must tell me how every scan goes. Also I wish for you to go see the Hyuga medic to check.'_

'_I will. Thank you Lord Hiashi. And you can call me Sakura.'_

_Hiashi nodded._

'_Hinata take her to Hoshori.'_

_End of flashback._

'It was then I started living with the Hyuga's and Hiashi eventually warmed up to me enough that I didn't have to call him Lord Hiashi every time.'

'I still don't get how me and Naruto didn't notice you were living with the Hyuga's.'

'You were wrapped up in getting stronger and Naruto was very oblivious to everything back then.'

'So after Hiashi let you stay with them…'

'Right. After that I started spending my time at the hospital with you. Hiashi was fine with it as long as I have a Hyuga with me. Most days it was Hinata, some days it was Hinata's mother Sasha, on the odd occasion it was Hiashi or Neji. Yes Neji was aware I was pregnant by that point but that was only because of the Byakugan.'

'Explain.'

'Neji and Hinata were doing some sparing and both had their Byakugan active. Hinata already knew of Kouji so the extra chakra signature, no matter how small, didn't surprise her. It surprised Neji enough that Hinata managed to hit him square in the nose. I was ready to tell you when Tsunade woke you from your coma but as soon as you were actually awake enough to listen, I just lost whatever courage I had.'

'You stayed with me for hours Sakura.'

'I know. But I just couldn't work myself up enough to tell you. Tsunade stopped me as I was leaving the hospital and asked me about my reaction and how long I'd been visiting you. She figured it out on her own that something bigger had happened than I was letting on and she got me to have a check-up. It was then that Tsunade found out. I don't know why but I started crying again and Tsunade sent for Kakashi. He wasn't shocked that I was crying when he came in. He just assumed I was crying for you. So when Tsunade told him what had happened he was shocked. I made him swear not to mention it to your or Naruto until I was ready to tell both of you. That day never came no matter how much I tried to gain the courage to tell you. You left and then Naruto left about a month later. By then I had started training with Tsunade and Naruto was oblivious to the growing baby bump. She only let me do so much a day before stopping my training when I reached 7 months and let me just study.'

'Did you tell anyone else?'

'No. They figured it out on their own. Though Kiba was stupid enough to ask if I just wasn't training anymore. He got beat up by many of the others for that one.'

'Who figured it out first?'

'Shikamaru. I had a feeling he probably knew before he let on but I didn't mind. Then TenTen figured it out because she does spend a lot of time at the Hyuga compound. Shino noticed soon after that, something to do with bugs then Kiba could smell it, TenTen broke the news to Lee after I almost killed him because he was annoying me, Choji found out when I went out for lunch with him, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru and I ate more than he did, Asuma and Kurenai were told by Tsunade but they both mentioned they'd noticed it before Tsunade had told them, I don't have a clue when Gai found out but he came running up to me one day and proclaimed something about the power of Uchiha youth prevailing over everything and then Ino finally figured it out.'

'What took her so long?'

'I believe it was during my seventh month when Tsunade made me stop buying clothes in bigger sizes but I didn't want to wear maternity clothes so I snuck out of the Hyuga grounds and went to the Uchiha manor and stole some of yours. I remember your stuff being taken out of your apartment and put there after you left. Hiashi and Neji were very surprised to see me wearing your stuff the next morning. Hinata had helped me sneak out so she wasn't surprised. Shikamaru then arrived to take me to the scan I had that day because it was a Hyuga day so I'd be spending the rest of the day with TenTen but she was busy until lunch so Shikamaru volunteered.'

'Why?'

'Shino wasn't too good with emotion, Choji had some clan meeting, Kiba would call me fat, Lee would be plain irritating and Ino didn't know.'

'Ah.'

'Anyway, most of the village already knew the story so they weren't bothered by me walking round with the Uchiha fan on my back but we had to pass the flower shop on our way there and Ino was working for the first time in ages. She ran out to meet us and got the surprise of her life. Then she accused me of sleeping with Shikamaru which I denied because it wasn't true and she demanded to know what was going on so Shikamaru told her while I was going through one of my moments because Ino had yelled at me.'

'Never seemed to bother you before.'

'Anyone yelling at me during the later stages of my pregnancy set me off crying. Then Kakashi turned up and told Shikamaru that he would take me for my scan so he could sort out Ino who by that time had stormed back into the shop. From what Mrs Yamanaka told me later, Ino wanted to know why she'd been the last to be told and why I hadn't been the one to tell her. Shikamaru told her that I hadn't told anyone myself besides Hinata, my parents and Tsunade because of what had happened. Shikamaru and Neji were the only ones who knew that they hadn't been told everything, Neji because of living with the Hyuga's and Shikamaru because he too damn smart for his own good.'

Sasuke chuckled before looking down at Kouji who was still sleeping peacefully curled up slightly. Sasuke remembered he used to sleep that way during his time in Konoha.

'So how long were you in labour for?'

'72 hours. Kouji was 3 days late and Tsunade had me in hospital for 3 weeks before that just in case and for a week after. It took Kouji all of 2 minutes to make everyone fall in love with him.'

'He is an Uchiha.'

'Ino was pretty annoyed that I made Hinata godmother over her but she got over it. Kakashi loves being a grandfather to him and even Hiashi has been known to stop being so…Hyuga male when around Kouji. I just wish my parents would have at least seen him once.'

'They still don't?'

'No. They refuse to see Kouji and have since made it very hard to get anything. My family had big connections in the market of Konoha so I can't buy anything because of that. After they found out I was staying with the Hyuga's they tried to get the markets to stop selling to the Hyuga's but no one would do that, so if I want to buy anything I have to have Hinata or anyone else with me. It's a pain. Anything else you want to know?'

'Who helped you out the most during your pregnancy besides the Hyuga's.'

'The Nara family. During the time I was pregnant most of the clans had important clan stuff to be doing except the Nara's. I know it seems odd Shikamaru wanted to help, but after he failed his first chunin mission to bring you back he felt like it was his duty to help me as much as he could to make up for failing. I asked his mum about this one day and she said all Nara men are like it so I just left it at that. Any-yawn- thing else?'

Sasuke moved so he was led down on the bed.

'Goodnight Sakura.'

Sakura got the message and led down, closing her eyes. Sasuke moved Kouji so his head was up on the pillow, kissing him on the forehead. Leaning over Kouji he kissed Sakura on the forehead and she sighed a content sigh.

'Goodnight Sasuke. Goodnight Kouji.'


	4. Chapter 4

R.I.P Itachi

**Chapter 4. Enjoy. Onyx**

The next morning Sasuke was woken by the sound of Suigetsu banging on the door.

'Get up we have to get going! Leaf ninja are in the village!'

Sasuke jumped out of bed waking Sakura and Kouji in the process.

'Wha-'

'Sakura, we have to get out of here now. Konoha have caught up quicker than I thought.'

Sakura nodded and leant over into her bag. Pulling out 2 wigs she put one of Kouji, covering his black hair with mousy brown and then covered her own hair with a mousy brown wig. She then picked out a small pot, putting black contacts in over her emerald green eyes.

'There.'

Packing everything else away Sakura got herself and Kouji ready to go. Sasuke passed her his spare black cloak and they left, Suigetsu and Jugo waiting for them outside. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

'What happened to Sakura?'

Sakura rolled her eyes.

'I am Sakura. I'm wearing a wig and contacts.'

'Oh. Kouji wearing a wig?'

'Yes.'

'Cool.'

'Hn. Let's go.'

As the 5 left, Sakura spotted the leaf ninja.

'Oh my god. They sent Hinata, TenTen and Shino out looking.'

'They might just be out on a regular mission.'

Sakura shook her head.

'No. Tsunade generally doesn't mix up the Konoha 11 teams unless for a special mission. Having two trackers and a long range fighter means there is going to be a close range fighter with them somewhere along with a staller and Naruto. That is the general rule for tracking down Konoha 11 ninja.'

'And you can tell this by…'

Sakura held her hand up counting down. When she reached one a voice bellowed out.

'HEY! HINATA, TENTEN, SHINO! HAVE YOU GUYS FOUND ANYTHING BECAUSE ME, SHIKAMARU AND LEE HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING!'

Sakura made her point.

'And this is bad because Hinata can track my chakra signature, Shino can send bugs after me, Shikamaru can trap all of us and Lee will try to ask me out because I look pretty. He's been doing that a lot. I think he's getting desperate.'

'Well, let's get going then.'

It took a few days but they had finally managed to shake the Konoha team and get far enough away for Sakura and Kouji to remove the wigs.

'Are we still going in the right direction Sakura?'

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment.'

'Pretty much. Your brother is in some clan ground. What is the nearest place to here?'

'The Uchiha Stronghold.'

'That's where he is.'

With that the group set off towards the strong hold. This time Sakura was carrying Kouji. Kisame was waiting for them at the entrance.

'Well, isn't this unexpected. Little Sakura is here.'

Sasuke looked shocked while Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'Any particular reason you're stood outside Kisame?'

'Itachi asked me to only let in Uchiha's.'

Sasuke took Sakura's hand to lead her in when Kisame stopped him.

'Uchiha's only.'

Sasuke glared.

'Sakura is practically an Uchiha.'

Kisame rolled his eyes but let Sasuke pass with Sakura and Kouji. Itachi was waiting in the throne room, just lounging in the throne. He looked over to see Sasuke wasn't alone and immediately stood up.

'Miss Haruno.'

'Itachi.'

Sasuke, sick of being shocked, sighed.

'Alright. Anything you missed out of the little story?'

Sakura grinned sheepishly.

'When I was raiding the Uchiha manor for your clothes Itachi showed up. Apparently he left a seal on the house which meant if anyone of non-Uchiha blood entered the house he would be immediately called to it. Very shocked to see you repopulating the clan so early and was even more shocked to find out that you didn't actually know anything about it.'

'You told my brother?'

'No. He decided it would be fun to play with the mind of an emotional, pregnant girl.'

'Mummy.'

Sakura looked down and smiled.

'Yes Kou?'

'Is that Uncle Tachi?'

'Yes. Why don't you go say hello.'

Sakura put Kouji down on the floor, letting him walk over to Itachi. Sasuke went to stop him only to be held back by Sakura.

'Itachi won't kill him.'

'How do you know.'

'Because he is just as curious about Kou as Kou is about him.'

Kouji stopped short of Itachi and looked up, his face breaking out in a grin he could have only got from his mother.

'Hi uncle Tachi!'

Itachi crouched down.

'Hello. And you are?'

'Kouji Uchiha.'

'And how old are you Kouji?'

'I'll be 3 in March.'

'When in March?'

'23rd.'

'Ah.'

'Uncle Tachi, why do you have long hair like a girl?'

Itachi smirked.

'One day you will probably have long hair unless your dad cuts it. It's what all Uchiha men do, except your dad because he likes his hair in that style.'

'Kou.'

'I gotta go Uncle Tachi.'

'Alright.'

Kouji ran back over and was lifted up by Sasuke who was checking him over before handing him back to Sakura. Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. Sasuke turned back to Itachi. Itachi walked closer to Sasuke.

'I hope you appreciate what you have little brother.'

'What?'

'That girl loves you more than anything and was willing to give up her own family for you. After this you are to go back to Konoha.'

'Don't use that tone with me.'

'No matter what I've done Sasuke I am still biologically your older brother. So go back to Konoha after I die.'

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'You're already dying aren't you.'

'I picked up some fatal disease a few years ago.'

'So what is the point in me fighting you now.'

'There is none. But let's see who can kill me first, you or the disease.'

Sasuke crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

'You have got to be kidding me. The disease will kill you first.'

'How do you know that?'

'Because, Sakura could tell from the moment we walked in you have about 20 minutes at the least, an hour at the most. What do you think we were talking about while you were meeting Kouji.'

Itachi sighed and sat down on the floor, motioning for Sasuke to sit next to him. Sasuke did so.

'Okay, well then let's talk and then I am going to remove that curse mark. You don't want that bit of Orochimaru your absorbed to take you over while you're in Konoha. There's something I want you to do for me when you get back.'

'And that is?'

'Ask Lady Tsunade to check my last mission then check the ANBU mission logs for _that _time. If she finds out the truth she finds out the truth. If she doesn't, oh well.'

'What truth?'

'No. you're not knowing that. If you did I don't want to think about what you would do but it would be irrational.'

'Fine. How do you know how to get rid of the curse mark?'

'I tracked down Kabuto and forced him to tell me on pain of telling Sasori what was really going on and Sasori tracking him down to kill him. I did that after I found out what you did to your teammate.'

'I was asleep.'

'I know and I'm not blaming you, I'm blaming Orochimaru. But you had to have some sort of feeling for her for it to get that far. If you just thought of her as a teammate then it probably wouldn't have happened. So, do you like her as more than a friend?'

Sasuke nodded.

'I thought so.'

Itachi reached for something in his pocket while Sasuke really thought through what he'd just agreed with. He'd known for years that he had unintentionally fallen in love with his pink haired teammate but had never admitted it. Yet, since he'd found out that while under the influence of the curse mark he had created Kouji, he had let go of the barriers that stopped him from expressing his feelings for Sakura.

'Sasuke.'

Sasuke looked to Itachi who was holding out a box.

'Here.'

'What is it?'

'I took it with me when I left. It's a necklace that Uchiha's give to the ones they wish to marry.'

'So an engagement necklace.'

'Yeah, pretty much. Get your girlfriend back in here, I need to know how much time I've got left.'

Sasuke spiked his chakra and in a few seconds Sakura walked in without Kouji.

'Where's Kouji?'

'He's with Suigetsu and Jugo. What did you call me in for?'

'How much longer has Itachi got?'

Sakura walked over and raised a glowing hand to his head.

'Most of his organs have shut down. Just his heart, lungs and brain left. If you have something to do I'd do it now.'

Both brothers nodded. Itachi turned to Sasuke and performed a series of hand seals. He placed his left hand on Sasuke's curse mark and Sasuke felt his skin burn a bit. Sakura watched, being careful to stay a few steps back. A few minutes later Itachi removed his hand and coughed up blood.

'Done.'

Sakura checked Sasuke's neck to see that the curse mark was gone. She then checked Itachi.

'You have about 2 minutes of agonising pain before your lungs fully shut down. If you want and if Sasuke lets me, I can shut down your heart and your brain at the same time your lungs give out.'

Itachi looked over to Sasuke who nodded.

'Alright. But first you should probably know what I did. That jutzu took any influence of Orochimaru out of you and put it into me. When I die, Orochimaru dies because any part of him that had been absorbed by you went into the curse mark and with that now on me Orochimaru won't be able to take over. –cough-'

Sakura stepped closer and knelt down next to Itachi, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his head.

'30 seconds.'

'Do me proud little brother. Raise a clan your way, not dads.'

'I will.'

Itachi coughed up more blood as he lungs finally gave out. He motioned to Sakura who sent a pulse of chakra through his heart and brain. Itachi fell back onto the hard floor, a smile on his face. Sasuke looked at his brother while Sakura checked Itachi just in case.

'He's gone. You okay Sasuke?'

'I will be.'

Sakura crawled over and hugged Sasuke, giving him the chance to let anything out. Sasuke took the chance and hugged Sakura back warm tears spilling from his eyes and dripping down onto her neck.

'Sasuke, we can take Itachi's body back to Konoha and bury it with the rest of your clan. Would you like that?'

'Yeah.'

Sakura nodded and pulled out of Sasuke's embrace, taking a scroll from her medical pack. She led the scroll out onto the floor before picking Itachi up and laying him on top of it. After Sakura performed a series of hand seals Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke and black writing formed on the scroll. Rolling the scroll back up Sakura put it back in her pack and returned to Sasuke.

'What did you do?'

'It's a technique all medics need to know to be able to transport bodies without having to pick them up and carry them. It only works with dead bodies.'

The door opened and in ran Kouji.

'Mummy, daddy!'

Suigetsu, Jugo and Kisame walked in to see Kouji hugging both Sasuke and Sakura as well as he could. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

'Itachi gone?'

Sakura nodded. Kisame nodded back before leaving the room. Suigetsu grinned.

'So, where to next?'

Sasuke stood up, carrying Kouji.

'Konoha. You don't have to come with us but that's where we'll be.'

Suigetsu shook his head.

'No thanks. I still have swords to collect.'

'Jugo?'

'Can I stay until I learn to control myself?'

'Of course.'

When they got out of the Stronghold Suigetsu split from the other 4. It wasn't a particularly long trip to Konoha, but with them stopping every night to rest because of Kouji, it took 3 days. When they arrived at the gate they were surprised.

'What the hell happened?'

Most of Konoha had been levelled and it looked like some of the buildings were being rebuilt. Sasuke, who was carrying Kouji stepped forward to look at the village closer only to be surrounded by ANBU. Sakura frowned.

'What is going on?'

The ANBU closest to Sakura spoke.

'We have had strict instructions that if Sasuke Uchiha is found he is to be assassinated.'

Sakura's frown deepened.

'For what crime?'

'Leaving the village.'

'That's not enough to warrant assassination.'

'And kidnapping.'

'It can't be kidnapping of me and Kouji went willingly. Now if you don't mind, lower your weapons.'

'Miss Sakura-'

'I don't care what orders you have, I'm superseding them.'

'You can't do that. You don't have a high enough rank.'

'No, but you are pointing weapons at my son as well so as a mother I have the rank to supersede orders of assassination. So, lower your weapons and we will talk about this. Or I can beat you all up now.'

The weapons were slowly put away. Sakura smiled.

'Good. Now who gave the order.'

'The acting 6th Hokage Danzo.'

'Alright. And what happened to Konoha?'

'The Akatsuki attacked.'

'Ah. And Lady Tsunade?'

'She used up too much chakra protecting the village and fell into a coma.'

'Thank you. Now I'm going to see Danzo. Any of you stop me and it will be your last act.'

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him into the village. Jugo followed quietly. The ANBU stayed where they were. Luckily it was early morning so no one was really up and if they were, they paid no attention to the small group walking through the village. When they reached the already rebuilt Hokage tower, Kouji had woken up.

'Mummy, are we home?'

'Yeah we are.'

'So will I get to see Uncle Naruto?'

'A bit later sweetie.'

Knocking on the door to the office Sakura heard Danzo speak.

'Enter.'

Once they were inside Danzo looked up.

'Miss Haruno what are you doing here? Last I heard you had been kidnapped.'

'Not kidnapped. Just extending my mission.'

Danzo's eyes landed on Sasuke and Kouji.

'What is he doing back here?'

Sakura smirked a Sasuke-worthy smirk and walked up to the desk.

'Sasuke is here because his brother is dead and so is Orochimaru. He has completed that goal and so he wishes to return.'

'Absolutely not. His actions put Leaf in real danger.'

'His actions did nothing to put Leaf in danger.'

'And he did it of his own free will.'

'How do you know that? I know you know exactly what happened between me and Sasuke that resulted in Kouji. The curse mark is very influential and so Sasuke was not in control of his mind when he left. Therefore all charges against him have to be dropped.'

'No.'

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'You are _acting _6th Hokage Danzo. Yes you can make decisions but they can't be put into effect unless the council of elders and the Fire council all agree to it as well as the 5 randomly chosen village ninja. And I can tell by the way you are looking that you ordered the ROOT ANBU to do the assassination because it means you don't have to get the council to agree because they already turned down the decision. Now I would like to see Homura and Koharu.'

Danzo glared at Sakura.

'You may have been the 5th Hokage's apprentice but I will not be spoken to like that Miss Haruno!'

Sakura glared back.

'Oh yeah? Well this is what you get when the second I step inside the village there is a group of ANBU pointing weapons at my son and his father. So unless you want to see my dark side I suggest you drop the high and mighty act and call off the assassination because I've already killed one person this week and I'm not afraid to start a pattern.'

Danzo looked at Sakura's now glowing hands.

'Fine. He can stay. But only if you, your _beloved_ teammate and you ex-sensei all watch him for the next few months.'

'Deal.'

Sakura turned back round with a smile on her face.

'Sorted. Now let's go find Naruto and Kakashi. Danzo?'

'Hospital.'

'Thank you.'

When the group arrived at the hospital it was packed. Sakura waved at some of the nurses as she walked up to reception.

'Hey Jazz.'

'Hey Sakura. Sakura!'

'Can you tell me what rooms Naruto and Kakashi are in?'

'They're both in room 221. Where have you been?'

'I've been busy. Thanks Jazz.'

In room 221 Kakashi was sat up in bed reading THE book while Naruto slurped down some ramen. Sakura opened the door and leant on the door frame.

'Wow. I'm gone for a couple of weeks and you guys haven't moved an inch.'

Naruto almost choked on his ramen and Kakashi drop THE book.

'Sakura!'

Sakura walked over and hugged both of them individually.

'Where have you been?'

Sakura grinned and sat on the end of Naruto's bed.

'Around.'

'So where's Kouji?'

'Over there.'

Kakashi and Naruto both turned to see Sasuke in the doorway with Kouji in his arms. Naruto jumped out of bed.

'What is he doing back here?'

'I brought him back.'

'But I was supposed to bring him back for you.'

Sakura ruffled Naruto's already messy hair.

'My way was quicker.'

Sakura jumped up and made her way over to the door.

'What way?'

'Track him using my awesome Uchiha chakra tracking skills and let him meet Kouji. Oh by the way, the only way Danzo would let Sasuke stay in the village is if we all watch him. I think I'll have the night shift covered but you guys gotta help me out in the day.'

'That's great and all Sakura but where are you and Sasuke going to live? The whole of Konoha was levelled.'

'Not all of it. Look out the window.'

Naruto and Kakashi turned to see the Uchiha compound still standing as was the Hyuga compound.

'How is that possible? How is it that two of the most important clans in the village have none of the clan ground levelled?'

'Chakra shield.'

'A what?'

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura.

'Your doing?'

'No. Uchiha and Hyuga clan ground have a special ancient chakra shield that prevents destruction from the outside. If they were destroyed from the inside then they would not be standing. Later guys.'

A week had passed and soon Naruto's 16th birthday was upon them. Most of the village had been rebuilt and so everyone was free to celebrate Naruto's birthday. After much persuasion Sasuke had agreed to having the party at the Uchiha manor. Sasuke and Jugo had been kept hidden for the week and so it would also be a surprise for everyone else. Sakura had insisted that she could handle the decorations for the party just so no one would see Sasuke. Kakashi had offered to handle the food for the same reason but Sasuke offered to just cook it. During this week Sasuke had spent a lot of time with Kouji. Luckily none of the Hyuga's had asked why Sakura wasn't staying with them since she often had stayed at the Uchiha manor since Kouji had been born. Of course Naruto already knew about the party so no one had to find a way to get him there. In fact he was an hour early. As soon as Naruto had arrived Sasuke went and hid in the kitchen where no one was allowed.

'Hey Sakura…'

'What Naruto?'

'Why did you keep Sasuke hid this whole week?'

'Entertainment purposes.'

'What?'

'I thought it would be entertaining to see the looks on everyone's faces plus I know how much you like to watch Kiba get beaten up and I have to do it.'

'Why are you going to be beating up Kiba?'

'Because he told Kouji some things that Kouji wasn't supposed to know for a few years. Mainly, that Sasuke ran away and left me.'

'He kinda did.'

'But telling a kid that isn't even 3 yet that his dad ran away is not smart.'

'I'll give you that.'

'Good.'

'So what else is going on?'

'We've got anything because you get to pick what we're doing and no one can complain.'

'Mummy!'

Sakura bent down in time to catch Kouji.

'Hey Kou.'

'Daddy says that people are coming.'

'Alright. Now do you remember what I told you?'

'Don't talk about daddy until daddy comes into the room.'

'Good.'

The doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the first wave of guests aka team Asuma.

'Sakura you did an amazing job on the house.'

'Thanks. Make yourselves comfortable while we wait for everyone else. Kakashi!'

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

'Yes?'

'Can you go get Jugo in from the back garden and then both of you go get the food from our chef and put it out on the table.'

'Sure.'

Kakashi walked out of the room.

'Who's Jugo?'

Sakura turned back to Choji.

'Jugo is someone I met while I was out of the village. I decided to bring him back with me because he was alone.'

'Oh. Okay.'

After about half an hour everyone had arrived, and by everyone I mean team Gai, team Kurenai, Kurenai, Gai, Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, the sand siblings, Sai and Yamato. Jugo had joined in with the talking after him and Kakashi had put out all the food. Kakashi was sat reading THE book until Sakura grabbed it out of his hand and hit him over the head with it. Once everyone was caught up Sakura got everyone's attention.

'Alright, Naruto, you can open your presents in a minute but first I'm going to give you the presents you already knew about.'

'Okay.'

'Kou go sit with Gramps. Kiba come up here and stand next to me.'

Kou ran over and sat with Kakashi. Kiba warily got up and stood next to Sakura.

'First, I want everyone to meet our chef. He made all the food and he's one of the people I brought back with me last week.'

As Sasuke stepped out of the kitchen in all his glory, a black t-shirt and black pants, the jaws of everyone in the room that didn't know he was back. Kouji jumped up and ran to him.

'Daddy!'

Sakura smiled as Sasuke picked up Kouji.

'As you can see Sasuke is back, he's taken very well to Kouji and as long as he doesn't do anything stupid for the next few months then he can stay. Second thing, Kiba do you know why I asked you to stand up here?'

'No. But I think it might hurt.'

'Oh it will. I am going to beat you within an inch of your life for telling a 2 year 7 month old kid that his daddy ran away and left his mummy to raise him. So later on that will happen and if you try to run away I will track you down and drag you back here.'

Everyone was slightly worried except for Naruto who was cheering.

'Yeah! Hey can I open my other presents now?'

'Sure Naruto.'


	5. Chapter 5

Expanding families

**Chapter 5, a small chapter, I know. Enjoy. Onyx**

Over 3 years had passed since that party. Not long after that the Fourth Shinobi World War occurred. It was horrifying and a lot of lives were lost but eventually Madara Uchiha, the ancestor and pain in the ass of the Uchiha clan, fell at the hands of Naruto and Sasuke. Since then everyone had moved on. Sasuke and Sakura had got married not long after Sakura's 16th birthday with Kouji as the ring bearer. Neji finally asked TenTen out and they have been going strong for 2 years. Naruto answered Hinata's feelings for him and they were getting married in June. Ino and Shikamaru still weren't dating no matter how hard anyone pushed them. Kakashi had begun dating Anko not long after the war. Though they still hadn't tied the knot they were engaged and had been for the past year. Jugo had begun helping out around the village after both Sakura and Tsunade had deemed it safe for him to do that. Now, to the Uchiha house.

'Sasuke!'

'Yeah?'

'Get up here right now!'

Sasuke left the comfort of the sofa to see to his wife who was currently in their bedroom.

'What is it Kura.'

'Do I look fat?'

'Sakura.'

'What?'

'You look pregnant. Which you are.'

'I know but do I look bigger than the 4 months I was when I was pregnant with Kouji?'

'How am I supposed to know?'

'Because you were still around when I was 4 months pregnant with Kouji.'

'You do look bigger then.'

'Thought so.'

Sakura looked back at the mirror. Placing her hands in two places on her slightly swollen stomach she gasped.

'Sasuke, we're going to have two kids.'

'I know. Kouji and the one on the way.'

'No. Come over here.'

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura as she placed his hands on the bump.

'Concentrate.'

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt until he sensed two chakra signatures on top of Sakura's own.

'Twins?'

'Yeah.'

'Wow.'

Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Sakura and kissed the back of her neck.

'Love you Kura.'

'Love you too. Now go pick Kouji up from the academy.'

Sakura felt Sasuke nodded against her as he placed one last kiss on the back of her neck.

'Be back soon.'

Sakura smiled before going down to the kitchen. Over the years Kouji had gained his father's weakness for tomatoes and so Sakura made sure there was one waiting for him when he got home. Sasuke on the other hand had begun eating less tomatoes so they weren't shopping for tomatoes every day. Sakura thought back on the past few years. Sasuke hadn't changed much apart from the way he treated her. Every chance he got to be intimate he was, be it simple hugs or passionate kisses. Both of them had risen to the rank of jounin but while Sakura stayed working at the hospital, Sasuke became leader of his own genin squad. Sakura giggled at the memory of the first time she had met his team. The young girl hadn't taken it well that Sasuke was married and had ignored Sakura for a full half an hour. The two boys on the other hand chatted to her about everything. What made it funnier is when they told her how Sasuke acted.

_Flashback_

'_He turns up late every day. We don't know what he does but once he was 6 hours late.'_

_End of flashback._

Sakura blushed, remembering the day Sasuke was 6 hours late to meet his team was that fateful day 4 months ago when the twins currently growing inside her were conceived.

'Mum!'

A 6 year old Kouji ran into the kitchen.

'Guess what we did today!'

'What sweetie?'

'We did kunai throwing. And I was the only one to get one on the target. In fact I got all 10 but Iruka-sensei had to keep taking them out because I kept hitting the target right in the middle. And then in taijutzu class I got to fight that Hyuga kid who is 4 years older than me and I beat him. And then in strategy class I was the only one to get all the answers right on the test we got given.'

'Alright Kou calm down. Here's your tomato.'

Kouji took the red fruit and rushed to his room to eat it just as Sasuke strolled in.

'He tell you all about his day?'

'Yeah.'

Sasuke situated himself in his normal standing place behind Sakura with his arms wrapped round her, his head leaning on her shoulder.

'Iruka is thinking of putting him in the class ahead of him.'

'What? But he was put in the next class up for his age last month.'

'Apparently he picks things up very quickly. Remind you of anyone?'

'Us. He's like a super ninja.'

'No. Just a Haruno-Uchiha mix of our best qualities.'

5 months later Sasuke and Kouji ran into the hospital. Sasuke immediately ran up to reception.

'Jazz, where is Sakura?'

'Room 233.'

'Thanks, come on Kouji.'

'Right behind you dad.'

Once at the room Sasuke found Hinata Uzumaki sat waiting.

'Hinata can you watch Kouji.'

'Sure.'

'Thanks.'

Sasuke rushed into the room to find Sakura with her legs apart so Tsunade could check how dilated she was.

'Sasuke!'

Sasuke rushed over and held her hand.

'Hey, I'm here.'

Tsunade's head popped up.

'Okay Sakura you're fully dilated. It's time to push.'

2 hours later Naruto burst into the hospital with most of the Konoha 11 along with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. They found their way to the room quickly and found just Hinata sat outside.

'Where are they!'

'Naruto keep the noise down. We're in a hospital.'

'Hn. Dobe.'

Everyone turned to see Sasuke stood in the doorway with one bundle in his arms.

'Hey what did she have?'

'Boy and girl. This is Kiko, my first daughter.'

The girls rushed over to look at Kiko who had tufts of pink hair.

'Oh she's so cute!'

'And what about her twin?'

'Satoru is busy being held by his older brother.'

The girls squealed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Like father, like son

**Chapter 6. 10 year time jump now. Onyx**

Kouji sighed as he looked at his girlfriend of 2 years, Kiyo. The 16 year old was trying to wrap his head around what Kiyo had just told him.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I want to go be checked just in case the tests were wrong.'

'Alright. I guess we can count ourselves lucky that mum isn't working today.'

Kiyo fiddled with her long red hair as tears began collecting in the corners of her dark brown eyes. Kouji noticed this and hugged her.

'Hey it's okay Kiyo, whatever happens I'm here.'

'But Kouji, what if I am pregnant? We're only 16.'

'We'll go to mum for advice. She has raised me and my 8 siblings.'

Kiyo giggled.

'So you'll go to your mum for advice but not for her to perform the test?'

'Exactly. Come on.'

3 hours later Kouji and Kiyo found themselves sat down on the sofa in the Uchiha manor while one Sasuke Uchiha paced around the lounge. Sakura Uchiha was relaxing on the other sofa.

'How could you do this Kouji! You're 16!'

'Calm down Sasuke.'

Sasuke spun round.

'Calm down. Calm down? Our son just got his girlfriend pregnant at 16 and you're asking me to calm down?'

'Yes I am. Kou, I know you're worried but if it helps I'm glad both of you are at least over the legal age.'

'No that doesn't help mum.'

Sakura shrugged. Kiyo was slightly worried about Sakura's lack of reaction.

'Mrs Uchiha, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you worried?'

Sakura looked up from her magazine.

'Because I've known for weeks.'

'WHAT!'

Now Kouji was on his feet. Sasuke blinked before remembering.

'Of course. Uchiha tracking technique.'

Sakura smiled.

'Yep. Kouji you were probably too young to remember the last time I used it properly but I am able to track Uchiha's.'

'That doesn't make sense.'

'Sure it does. I used to use it to keep an eye on your during your first few years and I used it to track down your dad and then your uncle.'

'That doesn't explain how you could tell Kiyo was pregnant.'

'The same way I can tell I'm pregnant every time your dad puts me in that state. I can distinguish chakra patterns. And since Kiyo's is quite low because she's not a ninja it's easier to spot the fluctuating chakra pattern that comes with an Uchiha baby. Which reminds me, Sasuke I'm a month pregnant.'

'Again?'

'Let's not start this argument now.'

Sakura got up and sat next to Kiyo.

'Kiyo I know it seems scary but Kouji will stay with you all the way through this. And I will always be here to help you because I know how it feels.'

'You got pregnant young as well?'

'Yeah. Why do you think there is such a big gap between Kouji and Satoru & Kiko.'

'So were you 16?'

'Kiyo, I'm 28 now.'

Kiyo counted back and gasped.

'You were 12 when you had Kouji?'

Sakura nodded.

'But how?'

'A long and difficult story to repeat. But the basics behind it is that Kouji's dad raped me and that's how I ended up pregnant.'

Kiyo looked at Sasuke who had stopped pacing and was staring, a look of disbelief on his face.

'Sakura!'

Sakura rolled her eyes.

'Alright. Sasuke had an evil chakra that wasn't his own in his chakra system and that evil side took over him while he was asleep and he raped me. That better?'

'Not really.'

'Mummy!'

Two girls around the age of 2 with matching dark pink hair and onyx eyes ran into the room. Sakura smiled and picked up the girls, placing them on her lap.

'Fumie, Miyoko, how was your day with auntie TenTen and uncle Neji?'

'We had lots of fun.'

'Uncle Neji let us play with his hair.'

Sakura grinned and turned to TenTen who was stood in the doorway.

'Really?'

'Yeah. He's trying to get the paint out of his hair as we speak.'

Sakura laughed and let Fumie off her lap. The youngest of the twins ran over to Sasuke who bent down to pick her up. Kiyo watched, wondering how her future in-laws did it. They had Kouji who she remembered being told wasn't exactly a quiet child. After Kouji came Satoru and Kiko the 10 year old menaces who had both inherited their dads onyx eyes but Kiko had pink hair and Satoru had black. 8 year old Izuna was just as loud as his bright green eyes and dark purple hair. Gin, though was pretty much a carbon copy of her mother, kept everyone on their toes wondering what the 6 year old was going to do next. The second lot of twins, both boys, were only 3 but were enough trouble and luckily Kiyo could tell them apart as though both twins had inherited their fathers black hair, Obito had onyx eyes while Kagami had green. Then of course was Miyoko and Fumie which Kiyo still had trouble telling apart.

'Mrs Uchiha-'

'Please Kiyo, you can call me Sakura.'

'Okay. Sakura, how do you tell Miyoko and Fumie apart?'

Sakura blinked before turning Miyoko so she was facing Kiyo. She pulled Miyoko's hair back and Kiyo spotted a black streak.

'That's how Sasuke knows. Fumie doesn't have the black streak. Anyway, have you told your parents yet?'

'No. I'm afraid of what they'll say or do.'

'Worst case scenario is that they'll disown you. My parents did. I lived with the Hyuga's until Sasuke came back then I moved in here.'

'Mum!'

Sakura sighed and got up, turning to face the stairs. By this time TenTen had gone.

'What is it Kiko?'

'Obito and Kagami have been in my room again!'

Sakura looked over to Sasuke who had just passed Fumie to Kouji.

'I'll go pick them up from the Nara's.'

Sasuke disappeared and Sakura walked over to the stairs.

'Kiko! Satoru! Izuna! Gin! Get down here! Kiyo why don't you invite your parents over for dinner tonight? I'd love to meet them.'

'Okay. I'll see you later Kouji.'

Kiyo kissed Kouji before leaving. Kouji smiled down at Fumie before it hit him, he was going to be meeting Kiyo's parents for the first time. Sakura took Fumie from the zoned-out teenager and walked into the kitchen with the rest of the kids following her as they arrived from upstairs. Sasuke walked in carrying Obito and Kagami a minute later.

'Hey dad, did you ever meet mum's parents?'

'Hold on a second Kouji.'

Sasuke went into the kitchen and came back without the struggling 3 year olds.

'Once. Before you were conceived. Between the first part and second part of our first chunin exam. They wanted to meet me and Naruto to check what sort of teammates we were. Her dad didn't like me very much. No actually he hated me on sight. Her mother also disapproved of me. Something about me being too cold and uncaring. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. But don't worry, you'll do fine because you are nothing like me.'

'Dad.'

'You're nothing like I used to be. I used to be horrible.'

'What changed that?'

'A combination of you and your mother. She tracked me down when you were 3 and I fell in love with her and you.'

'So you didn't like mum before?'

Sasuke smirked and ruffled Kouji's hair. No matter how tall Kouji grew he would still be shorter than Sasuke who had surpassed even his father's own height of 5 foot 9 inches.

'Of course I did. She's was a reliable teammate that I had a crush on but I denied it because I could.'

Later on in the afternoon Kiyo returned to the Uchiha manor with her parents. Sasuke had to get out the very long table which they only used for special occasions. Sakura was finishing up in the kitchen while all the kids were watching TV. Kouji answered the door.

'Hey.'

'Hey. Kouji, meet my parents. My dad Takesi and my mum Soko.'

'It's nice to meet you both Mr and Mrs Yasui. Would you all like to come in?'

Kouji stepped out of the way and let them in. As soon as Sasuke heard the door close he switch the TV off.

'Dad!'

'Our guests have arrived.'

Kouji brought the Yasui's into the lounge where Kiyo was immediately hugged by the youngest 6 kids.

'Kiyo!'

'Hey guys.'

Sasuke stepped forward.

'Mr and Mrs Yasui. Welcome, I'm Kouji's dad Sasuke.'

'It's nice to meet you Sasuke. I must say you have a lot of kids. 7.'

'Actually, it's 9. Satoru and Kiko are helping their mum with dinner.'

'Oh.'

Sasuke flicked his eyes to the kitchen door as Sakura walked through it with Satoru and Kiko behind her. Sakura smiled and walked over.

'Hi. You must be Kiyo's parents. I'm Sakura, Kouji's mum. Sorry if it's a bit loud in here, the kids take after me that way.'

Soko Yasui smiled.

'Don't worry, kids will be kids.'

There was an awkward pause.

'So, dinner's ready.'

Sakura turned round and picked up Fumie who was pulling at her skirt before walking into the dining room. Sasuke led Kiyo and her parents into the dining room as the kids ran to their normal seats. Kouji helped put Miyoko, Obito and Kagami in their highchairs. Fumie was already sat in hers. Sakura was running between the kitchen and dining room, placing down plates. Once all the plates were down she sat in her seat between Fumie and Obito. Takesi Yasui seemed to be studying everyone which made Kouji nervous, even when Kiyo grabbed his hand underneath the table.

'It'll be fine.'

Kouji almost relaxed but then Takesi spoke for the first time that afternoon.

'So, Sakura, what do you and Sasuke do for a living?'

'I work at the hospital as a medic and Sasuke is a jounin team leader.'

'So both ninjas?'

'Yes we are.'

'It must have put a stop to your career though, having all these kids.'

Sakura stopped feeding Obito to look at Takesi.

'No it hasn't. As long as I can still hit my old teammate and send him half way across town then I will never stop being a ninja. Besides, I'm still young enough to keep myself perfectly healthy with little effort.'

'If you don't mind me asking Sakura, how old are you? You look about 20.'

'I've been told I look young for my age and yes I do mind.'

The meal was silent from then on. Once dinner was over the kids went upstairs while Sasuke, Kouji, Kiyo, Soko and Takesi went into the lounge. Sakura was cleaning up the kitchen.

'So why all of a sudden are we invited for dinner Sasuke?'

'Maybe we should wait for Sakura to join us before we get onto that.'

Everyone sat in silence until Sakura came back into the lounge and sat next to Sasuke.

'Okay, Kiyo.'

Kiyo sighed before turning to her parents, Kouji's hand in hers.

'Mum, dad, I'm pregnant.'

Soko was too shocked to speak while Takesi jumped up.

'So this is why! You've deflowered my little girl.'

'Daddy please, I'm 16.'

'That doesn't matter! You're still too young.'

'Mr Yasui, please stop yelling.'

Takesi turned on Sakura.

'No. Why are you so calm about this. You should be furious at your son.'

Sakura frowned.

'Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be feeling. Yes I'm disappointed that Kouji didn't think more carefully but he is perfectly capable of raising a child. He has helped me with his siblings since he was 6.'

'Oh really? Well maybe you should have taught him to keep it in his pants since clearly your husband can't!'

Sakura's frown deepened as she glared.

'You dare insult me and my family in our own house?'

'Yes I do dare. Just because you got knocked up at 16 doesn't mean my daughter has to share that fate.'

'I'll have you know Mr Yasui I was not 16 when I had Kouji. I was 12. So I know exactly what your daughter is going through. It was an accident for Kiyo and at least she will have Kouji with her through the pregnancy and the birth.'

'Who says she's going to keep the baby? Kiyo is having an abortion.'

Sasuke stood up and joined Sakura in glaring at Takesi.

'I don't think it is up to you Mr Yasui. It is up to Kiyo.'

'It's either an abortion or she's disowned.'

Sasuke saw Kiyo had started crying out of the corner of his eye. Kouji had her cradled into his chest. Sasuke cracked a smile.

'Kura, he's starting to sound like your parents.'

'I know.'

Sakura went to sit down next to Kiyo and Kouji. Sasuke crossed his arms in defiance.

'Well, if you throw Kiyo out, we'll take her in. She'll probably end up living here anyway.'

'What makes you say that!'

'All Uchiha's live on clan ground. Not counting the 3 years Kouji spent at the Hyuga's and the 5 years I spent in my flat.'

'Uchiha?'

'Yes Uchiha. Did you not even know that Kouji is an Uchiha? And I was the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre? Surely the black hair, onyx eyes and giant Uchiha symbol on the front of the house gave it away.'

'Soko we're leaving. Kiyo come and pick up your stuff by the end of the week if you haven't chosen abortion.'

Soko got up and followed Takesi to the door. Soon they left. Kiyo had begun crying harder at the thought of being disowned. Sakura sighed.

'Kouji take Kiyo upstairs to your room.'

'You're not going to make us stay in separate rooms anymore?'

'You already knocked her up so I don't see the point in making you stay separate. Now I have to go make a house call.'

Sakura got up and left the house, arriving at her old house just minutes later. Knocking on the door she waited for someone to answer. Luckily, her mother did.

'Sakura.'

'Mum.'

'What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you were visiting to tell us your got married.'

'I just thought you should know I am pregnant again. If you actually listened to your answer phone messages instead of just deleting them you would know you already have 9 grandchildren.'

'You haven't left an answer phone messages.'

'I have. Everytime I found out I was pregnant. I left you a message.'

'Your father must have deleted them. You still married to that Sasuke?'

'Yes. And he's a brilliant father before you ask. And I didn't have another child until I was 18.'

'So what made you come and visit this time?'

'Kouji got his girlfriend pregnant.'

'Kouji is your first born right?'

'Right.'

'So he's 16.'

'Right.'

'And his girlfriend?'

'She's 16 as well. But her parents have given her the same ultimatum dad gave me and she's distraught.'

'What are _you _doing here?'

Sakura and her mother turned to see Suuno Haruno, Sakura's dad, stood just down the road.

'I thought I made it clear 16 years ago that I never wanted to see you again. You and your litter of children.'

Sakura frowned.

'You made it clear that _you _never wanted to see me again. Mum never made that promise. You've also made it clear that you knew how many kids I've had.'

'6.'

'9. I had 3 sets of twins. Do you want to come and meet them mum?'

'Hoena if you go with her I will lock you out.'

Sakura grabbed Hoena's hand.

'That's perfectly alright dad because we have a whole compound of houses free. You coming mum?'

'No.'

Suuno smirked and walked in. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

'Tomorrow I will.'

'Alright. I've got to get back, we're in the big Uchiha manor with the giant fan outside.'

'Okay.'

When Sakura returned Sasuke had put the four youngest to bed. Sasuke himself was sat on the sofa reading with Izuna led down so his head was on Sasuke's leg. Izuna was always a daddy's boy. Sasuke looked up from his book and smiled. Sakura sat down next to him patting Izuna on the head, making the 8 year old look up and smile at his mum. Sasuke wrapped his arm round Sakura but kept his eyes on his book. If you didn't know about the other 8 kids you would think them a small family of 3.

'So where did you go?'

'See my mum. She's coming over tomorrow to meet the kids. Dad has been keeping her in the dark about them by deleting my messages before mum can listen to them. She really wants to see them but dad doesn't want her to ever meet them. She also knows I'm pregnant again.'

At this Izuna sat up straight.

'I'm gonna have another little brother or sister?'

Sakura nodded. Izuna climbed over Sasuke's lap, making Sasuke lift his book up higher as Izuna sat down in Sakura's lap. Alright, Izuna was a mummy's boy as well.

'But…'

Sakura placed a kiss on Izuna's head. He was always concerned that with so many brothers and sisters he would be forgotten about and he was concerned for his mums health. Though he was only 8 he still knew how much pain Sakura went through to give birth, having 5 of the Uchiha kids younger than him.

'I'll be fine Izzy, honest. And you will always be my little boy. You aren't going to be forgotten about.'

Sakura had felt Sasuke tense at the use of Izuna's nickname. Sakura knew Sasuke didn't particularly like that she'd given all the kids nicknames. He didn't object to it but never called the kids by the nicknames. Kou was always Kouji, Roo was always Satoru, Ki was always Kiko and Izzy was always Izuna. When it got to Gin he'd thought he'd finally caught her out on a nickname until she started calling her Silver. Obito was called Toto, Kagami was Gami, Fumie was Fu, Miyoko was Yoko, heck, she'd even started calling him Skay in response to him calling her Kura. Sasuke concluded he would never understand his wife's tendencies to nickname the kids.

'But…'

'Izzy, I don't forget anyone okay? I remember everyone I meet so I'm not going to forget someone as important as my own son.'

Izuna nodded and snuggled into Sakura's arms but then pulled back and patted Sakura's stomach.

'Love you baby brother or sister.'

Sakura smiled and pulled Izuna back in for a hug.

'See? You're already being a great big brother. I remember when Kouji was your age.'

'Big brother was my age?'

'Of course. When he was 8 I was pregnant with you and he was worried about the same thing.'

Izuna nodded and led his head back down on Sakura's shoulder.

Later on that night when all but Sakura and Sasuke were asleep, Sakura had a thought.

'Sasuke, I've just thought of something.'

'What?'

'Well, when Kouji reaches 40 I'll only be 52.'

'Right…'

'And when he reaches 50 I'll only be 62.'

'Uh huh…where is this going?'

'How weird do you think Kouji will find it? His mother only being 12 years older than him.'

'It hasn't bothered him yet and I don't think it ever will. You're still his mother.'

'You're no better. You're only 13 years older than him.'

'Almost 14. You're almost 13 years older.'

'Still.'

Sasuke sighed.

'Sakura, no matter what, you're still his mum. Regardless of how old you are you will still be his mum and he will always see you as his mum.'

'True. Thanks Skay.'


	7. Chapter 7

Mornings

**Chapter 7. Enjoy. Onyx**

The following morning Sakura was making breakfast for everyone when Kouji emerged from his room. It was early morning so no one was up except for Sakura, Sasuke and Kouji.

'Hey Kou.'

'Morning mum. Dad gone out training?'

'No. How is Kiyo?'

'She cried herself to sleep. Mum, how did you deal with being pregnant with me?'

'I didn't handle it very well if that's what you want to know. I told your grandparents and your grandfather threw me out. I lived with the Hyuga's for 3 years and then your dad came back and we started our life together.'

'So when did dad find out you were pregnant with me?'

Sakura stopped cooking and placed the pancake she had just finished into the oven to stay warm. She sat in the chair opposite Kouji and took his hands in hers.

'Kouji, I never told your dad I was pregnant. He found out about you just weeks before you met him.'

'What?'

'I was 12 and so scared that everytime I built up the courage to tell your dad I lost it as soon as I saw him. How do you tell a guy that doesn't even remember sleeping with you that you're pregnant with his child?'

'Is this a curse seal thing?'

'Yeah.'

'Right. So dad didn't even know about me until I was 2 and a half?'

'Yeah.'

'So why did you wait until I was 6 before you had another kid?'

'Both your dad and I decided that even though you had been born when we were very young, we would wait until we were both 18 before we even thought about adding another kid to the family. Plus we were happy with you.'

'But now…'

'Now I'm birthing out kids fast than your dad moves yes. I will probably still be having kids in a few years as well.'

'Why?'

'Kou, I'm 28 and a medic in top physical form. I still have a few years ahead of me. And I promised your dad 10 pregnancies. Kidding. But knowing your dad he will get me that far.'

'But won't my kid feel weird that they have aunts and uncles younger than them?'

'I would like to point out Kou that there have been some examples of that all over the world and it hasn't caused a fuss.'

'But still.'

'And I have an aunt who is younger than me, by 3 months, but it still counts. I don't speak to her anymore because she's on my dad's side of the family.'

'So where is dad?'

'He's cleaning out one of the other Uchiha homes for you and Kiyo. I believe it will be the one his grandparents had. You don't have to move into it right away as I don't mind you and Kiyo just living in your room for the pregnancy but there isn't enough room for another baby room. Your dad is already planning an extension for this house which worries me at the same time as makes me happy. Don't worry, if I keep repopulating the Uchiha clan, everyone will get their own house at 16. Actually everyone is getting their own house at 16 regardless.'

Sakura got back up to continue making breakfast as Kiyo walked into the kitchen.

'Sakura, do you have anything for morning sickness?'

Sakura turned round from the stove.

'No I'm sorry Kiyo, though I can suggest only eating what you crave. That tends to be the best thing and less likely to make your morning sickness worse. Like I can only eat apple sauce when I'm pregnant. Or at least, that's how it's been the past 6 pregnancies.'

'Apple sauce?'

'I know it sounds weird. I could keep down pasta and tomatoes too which is probably why I have to grow my own tomatoes so we don't buy the shop out of tomatoes. You may have to do that. I'm assuming you know of Kouji's tomato obsession.'

'It's not an obsession mum!'

'It's the same as your dad's, Kou. In fact when you were little he had to stop eating them because you ate so many. So anyway Kiyo, what are your cravings telling you?'

'I don't know.'

Sakura smiled.

'We'll just have to try everything then.'

The backdoor opened ending the conversation as Sasuke walked in and put away the cleaning supplies he had carried in.

'Done.'

Sasuke pecked Sakura on the cheek before going to the fridge and pulling out a tomato. Kiyo watched her soon-to-be-in-laws go about their morning routine. Though she'd stayed over before she'd never seen Sasuke and Sakura without at least one of the other kids around. Kiyo took this time to compare her own relationship with Kouji to that of Sasuke and Sakura's. Sasuke noticed what Kiyo was doing.

'Don't.'

Kiyo blinked as Sasuke sat opposite her and Kouji at the small kitchen table.

'Don't what?'

'Don't compare yours and Kouji's relationship to mine and Sakura's. You will never find a similarity beyond the surname.'

Kouji chuckled and got up to help his mum. Sasuke turned back to Kiyo after watching his son walk over to the stove.

'The relationship me and Sakura have is way more complex than what you and Kouji have. For one, I met Sakura when I was 7 and we got put on the same genin team when we were 12. Just before my 13th birthday we had a chunin exam that brought us closer as a team to our other teammate but also resulted in Kouji, not that I knew until Kouji was 2 and a half.'

'You didn't know Sakura was pregnant?'

'If I had known, our lives would have been very different. Have you ever heard of the traitor of Konoha?'

'Yes, he left the village when he was 13 and joined Orochimaru.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'Typical. Civilian rumours always leave half of it out. But that traitor what me. I left the village at 13 to gain power from Orochimaru to kill my brother who killed the original Uchiha clan. That's why I didn't ever find out Sakura was pregnant with Kouji and why I met Kouji when he was 2 and a half.'

'Why are you telling me all this?'

'Because, mine and Sakura's 12th anniversary is in a few weeks and all of our close friends are going to be here along with their kids and Sakura thought it would be better if you were aware of everything so you weren't shocked by anything that will be said.'

'What about the evil chakra?'

'Gone. I caught up with my brother eventually and he was already dying of a fatal illness so his last act was to get rid of all the evil chakra in my system. I still have the mark but it's a tattoo I got put there after the original disappeared.'

'Oh.'

'Sasuke go wake up the eldest kids please. Izuna up.'

Sasuke nodded and left the table. Kiyo sat looking confused. Kouji sat back down next to her.

'We normally do breakfast in shifts so Satoru and Kiko can get going to chunin training and Izuna can get to genin training. Then we get Gin up for the academy and the other four get fed when they get up. On days when we're all at home like today, we still do breakfast in shifts so we don't have to use the big table.'

'That reminds me, Kou, your grandmother is coming over to meet you guys today so don't run off.'

'Yes mum. Where am I going to go?'

'I know your uncle Naruto wants to hold and ANBU meeting today.'

'What did you tell him?'

'I threatened to hit him off the side of the mountain again. You excused from meetings for the next month. I however don't have enough punch power to stop the missions. I don't even have enough punch power to get your dad off missions for my pregnancies.'

'Mum, I think that's because dad gets you pregnant practically straight after you've given birth.'

'Watch what you say Kouji. I can always get the dobe to make your work load much heavier.'

Sasuke walked back into the room.

'Satoru, Kiko and Izuna are fighting over the shower. They'll be down in a minute.'

'Cool. Here Kou. And Kiyo.'

Two plates of pancakes were put down in front of the teenagers. While Kouji dug straight into his, Kiyo gagged and ran to the bathroom. Sakura pulled out a book.

'No pancakes.'

Kouji raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it as he'd seen a similar book before. Sasuke chuckled.

'Making a book of what Kiyo can and can't eat?'

'Yep. One it helps me remember, two, Kou gets it for when he gets her pregnant again.'

Kouji choked on his pancakes.

'Again? Who says I'm going to again?'

Sakura smiled.

'I think that's a conversation between you and your dad. He can finally explain why he loves me pregnant. I already know the answer but he can tell you. Later.'

Satoru, Kiko and Izuna ran into the room at that moment. Sakura handed out the plates, getting a kiss on the cheek from Satoru and Kiko and a hug from Izuna. Kiyo returned from the bathroom as Sakura placed down a bowl of fresh fruit. Kiyo picked up a mango and began eating. Sakura quickly wrote it in the book before putting the book away. Kouji finished his pancakes and went to wash up his plate.

An hour later all the Uchiha kids were sat in the lounge waiting for the arrival of their grandmother. Kiyo had been throwing up all morning at regular intervals after smelling pancakes on all the kids. Because of this all the kids had been forced to take another shower and brush their teeth. The doorbell went and Sakura told Sasuke to answer it. As soon as he opened it he met the disapproving face of his mother-in-law.

'Good morning Mrs Haruno.'

'Sasuke. Still a ninja are you?'

'I'm a jounin instructor so I spend enough time with my growing family.'

'Yes I heard. 9 children and one on the way. Speaking of which, where is my daughter?'

'In the lounge. You haven't had pancakes today have you?'

'No.'

'Good. This way.'

Sasuke led Hoena into the lounge. Sakura smiled and hugged her mother.

'Hi mum. Ready to meet your grandchildren?'

'I guess.'

'Thank you for at least trying. Okay, first we have Kouji. He's in the ANBU and very good at it. Satoru and Kiko are 10 and both chunin. Izuna is 8 and a genin. Gin is 6 and in the academy. Then we have Obito and Kagami who are 3, Fumie and Miyoko who are two and the one on the way. Also this is Kiyo, Kouji's girlfriend.'

The Uchiha kids studied their maternal grandmother, not understanding why she had black hair instead of pink like their own mother.

'Mum.'

'Yes Satoru.'

'Why doesn't nan have pink hair like you?'

'Because I got my pink hair from my dad.'

'That's weird.'

Sakura laughed.

'I know.'

For the rest of the morning the Uchiha kids got to know their nan. Sakura had to pull out the big table for lunch.

'So, mum, you glad you met your grandkids?'

Hoena smiled at Sakura.

'Yes I am. Even though I didn't approve of what happened when you were 12 I see it caused a chain reaction.'

'No. I gained dads stubbornness and went missing nin for about 3 weeks when I was 15 searching for Sasuke and bringing him back to Konoha. And I didn't have Satoru and Kiko until I was 18 and that was pure coincidence.'

'You know, you keep yourself in great shape Sakura.'

'I know. I train a lot after I've been pregnant to get myself back in shape.'

'I'm surprised you don't spar with Sasuke.'

'Normally I would but I haven't for a while due to missions and stuff.'

'Well why don't you try now?'

'Sasuke?'

Sasuke turned from feeding Fumie.

'Yeah?'

'Spar after lunch?'

'Sure. We haven't sparred since Gin was a few months old.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously.'

'Wow, I guess I never noticed before. Getting pregnant too many times.'

Sasuke chuckled at his wife before stopping at the glare of his mother-in-law and turning back to continue feeding Fumie. Sakura raised her eyebrow at Hoena.

'You still don't like him?'

'I still don't like him. Why him, honey? Why did you have to be married with the one guy who wants a huge family, and by the looks of things, is getting one.'

'I know it seems odd mum but I love Sasuke, have done for years. About 17.'

'So before he…'

'Yes before that. And anyway that was dark chakra.'

'Then is he still safe?'

'Yeah. His brother removed the curse mark. Why?'

'He still has the mark.'

'That's a tattoo mum. Sasuke got it there to represent his past. It also scares off loads of people. Especially the more persistent fan boys who still want me even though I am a mother to 9. Apparently they wish to save me from my no good husband and help raise my kids. Then Sasuke appears and they run away like chickens.'

'So, does he have any other tattoos?'

'In fact he does. As do I.'

'You have a tattoo?'

'3.'

'3?'

'I have one that I got when I was 13 not long after Kouji was born of the meaning of Kouji's name which is a lot of small numbers 2's. Then I have the traditional Uchiha fan that I got when I married Sasuke. It's not a practice which all Uchiha brides follow but I decided to. I also have my team 7 tattoo which is of a cherry blossom branch.'

'And Sasuke?'

'5, well, one is on-going. Obviously there is his curse mark tattoo. He also has a summoning tattoo on his wrist from his Orochimaru days. On his back is his on-going tattoo in UV-sensitive ink. He has all the kids names on there but it can only be seen under UV light. He also has his team 7 tattoo of a tomato on his ankle and the Haruno symbol on his right hip.'

'And where are your tattoos?'

'Uchiha fan, left hip. Cherry blossom branch, lower back. The twos, left shoulder to mid back.'

'So you can cover them up.'

'Most definitely.'

Not long after lunch Hoena left, before Suuno got home, and the kids went off to play and stuff. It was now that Sakura forced Sasuke to talk to Kouji while she took Kiyo out shopping.

'Are you sure it's safe to leave all the kids alone with just Sasuke there Sakura?'

'Of course. He may not act it but Sasuke is a very responsible father. Plus Kouji is there if there's any serious problem.'

Kiyo nodded and looked back at the house to see Kouji closing the door.

'Alright dad. Mum told me something this morning about asking you why you love getting her pregnant.'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but understood.

'Your mum says it's a habit I developed from having no family left. I just love seeing her pregnant. She's worried I'll pass that down to all the boys. You'll understand what I mean when Kiyo gets a bit more pregnant.'

'Dad, how many more times do you intend to get mum pregnant?'

'As many more times as possible before she either gets a hysterectomy or forces me into a vasectomy.'

'Dad! Seriously!'

'You asked. Though I am going to suggest something. I was part of the ANBU for 6 months and found it took me away from you guys too much. You may want to think about becoming a specialised jounin or a jounin instructor like me.'

'But dad, I get paid more as an ANBU and me and Kiyo will need all the money we can get.'

'I understand that Kouji but you've got to think about your own safety and the high death risk of being in the ANBU. I ended up in a critical condition on the last ANBU mission I went on. Your mum was pregnant with Izuna at the time and me being brought back on Shikamaru Nara's back, at the brink of death, pushed your mum into labour. That was the last mission both me and Shikamaru did. Shikamaru realised that life was too precious and he was supposed to be getting married to Ino a month later. They postponed the wedding when the maid of honour was too busy taking care of her husband, 2 two year olds, an 8 year old and a new-born to do her part in the ceremony.'

'So is that why when Izuna was born we all stayed with Gramps? Because you were in the hospital?'

'Yes. We kept it from you that I was stuck in hospital so when I returned home 3 weeks later with minimal damage but enough that your mum had to take care of me, it didn't seem so bad.'

'So were you there during Izuna's birth?'

'No. I was in surgery. Which is why I am suggesting that you stop with the ANBU. Sure it gets you better pay but is the better pay worth your life.'

At that moment the doors burst open.

**Dun Dun Dun!**


	8. Chapter 8

Haunting

**Chapter 8. Who burst in? Find out now. Onyx**

'Hey!'

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the voice while Kouji looked over to the door.

'Uncle Suigetsu!'

'Hey kid.'

Suigetsu jumped over the sofa, landing next to Kouji.

'So what have I missed since the last time I saw you?'

Kouji blushed and looked down. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sasuke.

'Well?'

'He knocked up his girlfriend.'

'At 16?'

'Yep.'

'How old is his girlfriend?'

'16. Just.'

'Dad!'

Suigetsu chuckled and leant back in the sofa.

'Well at least you did better than your dad. 13. Really Sasuke, I thought you were the sensible one on the team. You know, until your then old teammate now wife showed up with your kid aka Kouji. Well, at least you were the most sane. Jugo was insane at the time, I was and still am very mental and last I heard Karin went psychotic.'

'How psychotic are we talking here?'

'Oh I'm talking taking over the sound village psychotic. She ran me out of town and killed Kabumaru.'

'That is not good.'

'Oh don't worry. She's got barely any control over the ninja there and that's a good thing. Mostly they just sit around ignoring her but if she actually had any control she could fully mobilise a full scale attack on any village she wanted.'

'And yet she only has a problem with Konoha.'

'True.'

'Kouji you better pay attention to this because it's important info.'

'I am paying attention.'

'Good. So have you spoken to Karin recently?'

'The last thing she said to me was "get out of my village so I can launch an attack on the pink bitch." And I think we both know who that is.'

'Yeah, she's a month pregnant walking round town with her 2 month pregnant soon to be daughter in law.'

'Dad!'

'What Kouji. Kiyo is practically part of the family now.'

'But what if she picks abortion to stay with her family?'

'I doubt it will work.'

'What?'

'Your mum and I actually decided to stop having kids after Obito and Kagami. Fumie and Miyoko were a complete accident. Tsunade was worried having a kid that close after twins was a bit dangerous so we tried to abort but Fumie and Miyoko just kept growing. We later found out there's an ancient jutzu that is put into effect on its own not long after every Uchiha child is born. No Uchiha child can be aborted. It's just not possible.'

Suigetsu's eyes went wide.

'So that means you Uchiha's have like super sperm. Once that kid is conceived it will not die.'

'Not through abortion anyway. There is a possibility the child can be still born or miscarried the latter depending on the amount of force against the baby while it's still growing. Say if I pushed your mum down the stairs while she was heavily pregnant. If that fall created enough damage, the baby would die. But I'm not going to push your mum down the stairs because that would be too mean and she'd hit me for it.'

'So how long are you here uncle Suigetsu?'

'As long as I'm allowed. Technically I have been kicked out of my home.'

'We need to go see the dobe anyway. Satoru! Kiko!'

'Yeah?'

'Get your brothers and sisters! We're going out!'

Just 2 minutes later the rest of the Uchiha kids appeared downstairs. Izuna's eyes lit up as he saw Suigetsu.

'Uncle Suigetsu!'

Izuna put down Obito and ran over, giving Suigetsu a flying bear hug.

'Hey squirt. How have you been?'

'I'm a genin now. And Uncle Shikamaru is my sensei.'

'Really?'

'Uh huh!'

Sasuke chuckled.

'You know, he only gets this excited when he sees people he hasn't seen in a while. And 3 years is a long time.'

'I know.'

Suigetsu looked over at the other Uchiha kids. Satoru nodded and Kiko smiled. Gin looked as confused as Obito, Kagami, Fumie and Miyoko. Izuna let go of Suigetsu and Suigetsu walked over to the 4 new Uchiha's (at least to him) and Gin. He knelt down in front of Gin.

'Hi Gin, you probably don't remember me too well but I'm your uncle Suigetsu. How long has it been since I've seen Gin Sasuke?'

'You haven't seen her since she was 1 and a half because she was away with Sakura last time you visited.'

'Where was she?'

'That mother and baby group she goes to. You were only here for 3 hours.'

'True.'

'Everyone get your shoes on, we're going to see uncle Naruto.'

At the same time Sakura and Kiyo were walking in the park.

'So I can't abort the baby?'

'Well we don't think so. Sasuke has probably told Kouji that but I don't think it works that way because I actually read the whole scroll. It said something about marriage so you may be able to abort this baby but if you and Kouji get married, then you won't be able to abort as according to Uchiha jutzu. I could have aborted Kouji but I couldn't have aborted any of them after that because I was married to Sasuke.'

Kiyo nodded.

'So where are we heading?'

'I want you to meet someone very close to me, well a family quite close to me. You probably won't meet two of them until the anniversary party because they don't live on the grounds anymore.'

Sakura stopped walking and that's when Kiyo noticed they were stood outside a large pair of gates. Not as big as the Konoha ones but quite grand.

'Wow.'

Sakura smiled at Kiyo's reaction and opened the gate.

'Uh…Sakura shouldn't you knock or something?'

'Hmm? No. I'm practically part of the family so they don't care if I knock or not as long as I visit.'

'Okay.'

Sakura led Kiyo through the twists and turns of the halls before stopping at a set of wooden doors.

'Hiashi?'

'Come in Sakura.'

Sakura smiled and opened the door, letting herself and Kiyo in.

'Hiashi I want you to meet Kiyo, Kouji's girlfriend. Kiyo this is Hiashi Hyuga, he took me in when I was pregnant with Kouji.'

Hiashi looked at Kiyo carefully from his seat at his desk.

'She's pregnant.'

'Yes. It's Kouji's.'

Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

'At least he waited until he was 16.'

Sakura grinned.

'This makes you a great-grandfather though.'

'Not biologically.'

'True. But Kou has always seen you as a grandpa. You're Grandpa and Kakashi is Gramps, you know that.'

'I know. Kiyo, come here.'

Kiyo looked at Sakura who nodded encouragingly. Kiyo slowly walked over and stood directly in front of Hiashi.

'I have known Kouji since he was born. I hope you understand how loud Uchiha babies can be. You and Kouji have my blessing, just don't do what your in-laws did. 9 kids.'

'Hiashi, that won't be possible for Kiyo.'

'And why not Sakura?'

'Because I have been a medic for so long and have such good chakra control that my body repairs itself immediately after I have given birth so it's like I give birth for the first time every time.'

'True.'

'Oh and because you can't tell, even with the Byakugan, I'm pregnant again!'

'Can't that Uchiha keep it in his pants?'

'Evidently not.'

'Is it just one or are you having another set of twins?'

'It's only 1.'

'Good.'

When Kiyo and Sakura returned to the Uchiha house, Sasuke was stood waiting.

'Have fun?'

'Yeah. What are you doing outside?'

'Suigetsu is visiting and it's loud. Well, not so much visiting as is now permanently living in my old flat because Karin kicked him out of Sound, killed Kabumaru and if she ever manages to mobilise the army, she can attack Konoha.'

'Well let's hope she doesn't.'

A few weeks later Kiyo awoke to find Kouji was gone from their bed. They were still staying in Kouji's room for the time being but would move into their own house once the baby was born. Kiyo was now almost in her 4th month and the morning sickness had passed. Going downstairs she noticed everyone setting up decorations with Kouji leading the operation.

'Hey Kouji.'

'Oh hey, I didn't want to wake you.'

'No problem. You decorating for your parents' anniversary party?'

'Yeah. Dad is taking mum out for their yearly hot springs visit and I have to get everything sorted for the party. Luckily Aunt Hinata will be over soon to help with hers and Uncle Naruto's kids.'

'So how many cousins have you got?'

'She's not really my aunt. Aunt Hinata is Grandpa's daughter and I've called her aunt since before I can remember.'

'And Uncle Naruto?'

'My parents old genin teammate. Dad's surrogate brother. They have 3 kids. Kaya, Hideaki and Nagisa. 7, 4 and 2, in that order.'

'What about the other people coming to the party?'

'Well there's uncle Neji and aunt TenTen with their 4 kids Muika, 9, Zinan, 8, Kiyoshi, 4, and Kane, 1 and a half. Aunt Ino and uncle Shikamaru with Yasuo, 5, Kimi, 3, and Taro, 3 months, Uncle Kiba and aunt Temari with Eiji, 6, Uncle Gaara with his two kids Setsu, 7, and Kanji, 5, Uncle Kankuro with Yoshi, 6, Gramps and Anko with Akemi, 13, and Shuzoku, 9, Aunt Shizune and uncle Genma with Leiko, 12, and Isi, 6, Uncle Choji with Jiro, 4, and Anzu, 3, Uncle Shino with Shuzo, 5, and Lee with Moriko, 9, Chokichi, 6, and Kamenosuke, 3.'

'Do uncles Gaara, Kankuro, Choji and Shino have wives?'

'They do but Aunt Belle is pregnant so no travelling for her, Aunt Hua is at her family reunion, Uncle Choji's wife left him for a thinner man, Uncle Shino's wife hates us so doesn't see us and Lee's wife committed suicide after Kamenosuke was born.'

'This house is going to be packed.'

'Yeah, especially with Jazz, Tsunade, Hiashi, Hanabi, Tazuna, Inari, Iruka, Kurenai, Kemuri and Gai here as well.'

'Who is Kemuri? I recognise the other names from your stories.'

'Kemuri is Kurenai's daughter. She's a few years younger than us. Hopefully the kids won't get too out of hand.'

'Here's hoping.'

Luckily the party went off without a hitch. Most of the kids behaved and those who didn't had Kouji to deal with. The adults caught up while Kouji had to watch all the kids. Near the end of the night the younger kids started to fall asleep. Kouji and Kiyo sat out with the adults at this point. Naruto bounded over.

'Hey Kouji. You must me Kiyo. I'm Naruto.'

'As in uncle Naruto?'

'Yep. The best Hokage ever!'

'Hokage? Kouji you never told me Naruto was the Hokage.'

'Normally doesn't come up in conversation because that would mean bragging. Besides Naruto has been my uncle longer than he's been the Hokage.'

'Wouldn't he have been your uncle from the day you were born?'

'No. I only knew Kouji from when he was 2. I even knew who he was before his dad did. There are a few people who have been Kouji's "uncles" since he was born but he only has one biological uncle. Or had as the case may be.'

'Kouji?'

Kouji smiled softly.

'My uncle Itachi. He died when I was 2 and a half. Dad's brother. Mum's an only child. He killed the original clan but he died while on good terms with my dad and you'll notice at Christmas we always leave one chair empty, that's for uncle Itachi.'

'Wait, if he killed the original clan, why did he die on good terms with your dad?'

'Uncle Itachi died of a fatal disease. Before he died he talked with dad and they finished on good terms.'

'Right.'

Naruto grinned before noticing something out of the corner of his eye.

'Got to go Kouji. Your aunt Hinata wants to dance.'

Kiyo looked out among the adults and smiled when she saw Sasuke and Sakura dancing. Kouji followed Kiyo's gaze.

'My parents are amazing aren't they.'

'Yeah. After all that you've told me has happened between them, they still love each other so much.'

'True. But half of the stuff even I don't know. Dad said he'd tell me more when I turned 18.'

'How much more could there be?'

'I don't know. Wanna dance?'

'Sure.'

2 months later Kouji was being dragged down the street by his now 5 month pregnant mother.

'But I don't wanna go!'

'Kou, you caused me 72 hours of labour and you have a lifetime to make up for it so you're coming.'

Kiyo giggled watching Kouji pout. It wasn't often Kouji expressed his emotions in public, though he did in private. Ever since Kouji had hit his teens he'd started acting like Sasuke; emotionless when in public; but he acted like Sakura when around his family and close friends; expressive and happy.

'But why do I have to go to "baby and me" with you if one, I'm not a baby anymore, and two, we don't even have a baby with us.'

'It isn't a normal session Kou. It's a reunion.'

'How are you allowed to go to a reunion if you still go to "baby and me" every few years?'

'Because I am. Plus it would be good for Kiyo to experience the atmosphere. Now stop complaining and deal with it. And walk, like every other sibling you have, I am on high risk if I use too much chakra.'

Kouji stood up properly and walked, knowing he wasn't getting out of it. When they arrived at the village hall where "baby and me" was held a middle aged woman with long mousy brown hair and light blue eyes was stood at the door. She smiled as soon as she spotted them.

'Sakura! You made it.'

'Of course Mao. You remember Kouji right?'

Mao gasped.

'Haven't you grown up Kouji. Last time I saw you, you were trying to climb the flap pole.'

'Oh yeah, I was a very active one year old.'

Mao's eyes landed on Kiyo and paused.

'Your daughter Sakura?'

'No. This is Kouji's girlfriend Kiyo. Kiyo this is Mao. She was the group leader when I came here with Kouji. She made me feel welcome even though the other mothers didn't.'

Kiyo nodded but was feeling slightly uncomfortable under Mao's gaze. Mao smiled.

'You're pregnant Kiyo?'

'Yes.'

'And I'm guessing it's Kouji's?'

'Yes it is.'

'You don't know the gender yet?'

Kouji wrapped an arm around Kiyo before answering Mao's question.

'We want it to be a surprise. It's not like we will have any trouble finding clothes or furniture with mum around.'

Sakura rolled her eyes but soon found herself under the same gaze Kiyo was under.

'Yes Mao I am pregnant again.'

'That husband just can't keep it in his pants can he?'

'He wouldn't be Sasuke if he did.'

'So?'

'Girl.'

'Oh lovely. This will be your 4th or 5th girl?'

'5th.'

'And where are your other kids?'

'Sasuke is taking care of them while I'm here. He's not got a new team yet so he's on a break.'

'Well come on in. We're about to start.'


	9. Chapter 9

War

**Chapter 9. Some Gaara in this one. Onyx**

It was early on a crisp Sunday morning 3 months later that the peace was disturbed in the Uchiha house.

'Sasuke!'

Said Uchiha was not happy.

'What Suigetsu.'

'She did it. She managed to get control over the sound ninja and they're making their way here to attack.'

'How did you find this out?'

'I had a spy in there, he just contacted me. They should be here tomorrow.'

'Why are you telling me and not Naruto?'

'I don't know I wasn't thinking straight!'

'Sasuke? Why are you up at 5 in the morning?'

Suigetsu's eyes widened as Sakura came down the stairs.

'Shit I forgot you were pregnant.'

'Don't swear in the house Suigetsu. Did you also forget your godson's girlfriend is pregnant?'

'Crud. Completely slipped my mind.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'Sakura get everyone up. I have to go see the dobe.'

'Alright. You better tell me what is going on when you get back.'

'Uh huh. Let's go Suigetsu.'

'WHAT!'

'You heard us dobe. You have to evacuate all the civilians up into the safe houses today. We were lucky to get this kind of warning. Also any pregnant ninja and anyone lower than jounin.'

'Why that criteria?'

'I don't want my wife getting caught up in the fighting because she's 8 months pregnant. I don't want Satoru, Kiko and Izuna getting caught up in this because of who is attacking. Sound ninja have no mercy. I was the most humane person there when I was there and I am not humane when you put me up against other people. Also in case you forgot, my daughter-in-law is days away from giving birth and I'd rather my family was all together so she doesn't get too scared and accidentally go into labour.'

'Alright Teme. We are now on red alert. Genma!'

'Yes Lord Hokage?'

Neither Sasuke nor Suigetsu flinched as Genma appeared in the room.

'We are on red alert. According to Suigetsu, an army of sound ninja are going to attack because Teme's crazy fan girl ex-teammate who he didn't marry has gained full control over the sound village. Get the ANBU informed, the jounin prepared for battle and the genin and chunin protecting the villagers. All pregnant kunoichi are to go to the safe house and once the genin and chunin have protected the villagers on their way to the safe houses, they are to stay in the safe houses.'

'Of course Lord Hokage.'

With that Genma disappeared. Less than 2 minutes later the office doors burst open to reveal Tsunade and the elders.

'Naruto what is going on? Genma just suddenly appeared and told up we're on red alert.'

'Oh yeah. Sasuke's crazy ex-teammate Karin got control of the sound ninja and now she is on her way here to attack the village because Sasuke didn't marry her. Did I get that right Suigetsu?'

'Mostly. She's attacking to kill Sakura. She blames her for what happened all those years ago, even though she had no chance of being with Sasuke in the first place.'

'I also want you to go into the safe house baa-chan.'

'No way Naruto. I am still young enough to fight.'

'You're 66. I need you to stay back for medical purposes. With Sakura out for at least another month I need the best.'

'Fine.'

'Also we might need your best midwife just in case Kiyo goes into labour. I am not having a repeat of when Gin was born and me and Sakura were in the middle of a field.'

'Oh yeah, the day the great Uchiha Sasuke became a midwife. Classic.'

'Shut it Naruto.'

'Whatever Uchiha, I will get Jazz on it. Naruto is there anything else I need to know?'

'Extra protection of Sakura. She is the reason Karin is attacking.'

'Okay.'

'But don't make it look like she's getting more protection.'

'I know Naruto.'

With that Tsunade and the elders left.

Within the day all of the villagers had been evacuated to the Safe houses. The genin and chunin were guarding the safe houses while the jounin went around the village like nothing was wrong. Naruto had been using the latest invention, the telephone, to get in touch with the other 4 nations.

'Seriously Gaara, could really do with the help, we have no idea what we're up against except what Suigetsu has told us and he doesn't know very much.'

'_I'm sorry Naruto but there is no way to get ninja out to Konoha that quickly. I could check to see if there are any Wind ninja in the area and send them over but that's the most I can do.'_

'Alright.'

Knock knock.

'Hang on a second Gaara. Come in!'

The doors opened revealing a very angry Sakura.

'Naruto what the hell is going on? Sasuke just got home and told us we all had to move to the safe house.'

'Sound is attacking. I've got Gaara on the phone and I'm wasting his time Sakura so is there anything else?'

'Why am I being made to go into the safe house?'

'It might have something to do with the 8 month baby bump you have.'

'But I'm the focus of this attack aren't I?'

'Where did you hear that?'

'I'm not stupid Naruto, I know that the only reason Sound would be attacking is if Karin mobilised the army. And Karin has a problem with me mostly.'

'Sakura you are 8 months pregnant, Sasuke will kill me if anything happens to you, all pregnant kunoichi are to stay in the safe houses. Deal with it. And that is a Hokage order.'

Sakura pouted but left the office. Naruto sighed and went back to the phone.

'Sorry Gaara. Sakura is being stubborn.'

'_Don't worry I know how stubborn she is. She broke my wrist while she was giving birth to Kouji and refused to stop treating Neji like a punching bag. I'll check on those ninja and get back to you okay?'_

'Thanks Gaara. You're doing better than Onoki. As soon as he heard Sound and Uchiha he put the phone down. I'll talk to you soon.'

'_Bye Naruto.'_

Click.

Over in the safe houses Sasuke sighed as Sakura pouted.

'Kura, it's only for a few days and besides, I don't want anything happening to our next little girl.'

'Fine. I'll stay in the safe house unless it becomes too serious. But if Kiyo goes into labour I want Kouji back here like that.'

Sakura clicked her fingers to make her point.

'Okay. Send out Satoru because Kiko could raise some heads with her pink hair.'

'I get it. See you when you've beaten them.'

Sasuke gave Sakura one of his rare smiles and kissed her before leaving with Neji, Shikamaru, Kouji and Kiba.


	10. Chapter 10

Double Duty

**Chapter 10. This is a big one. Onyx**

When Sound attacked even those in the safe houses could hear it. The Villagers who had already seen a war in Konoha weren't bothered by the noise but the children got a bit scared. The Uchiha, Uzumaki, Nara and Hyuga families kept close together since Sakura was the only of the 4 mothers to be pregnant, making her the responsible adult. About a week into the fighting Kiyo went into labour, at 3 in the morning. Izuna was the only one up.

'Mum! Wake up!'

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows together but did wake up.

'What Izzy?'

'Kiyo's waters broke.'

'Shit. Izzy, go get Satoru.'

'Kay.'

Izuna ran off while Sakura woke up Jazz who was nearby for just this situation. When Izuna returned with Satoru, said now 11 year old was grumbling.

'What mum?'

'Kiyo has gone into labour. I need you to go find Kouji and bring him back.'

'Okay. Do you want dad back too?'

'If he wants to come yes.'

'I'll be back soon.'

As soon as Satoru left the safe house through one of the many secret entrances he found himself in the war zone. Luckily Satoru excelled in speed and made it through all of the fighting without a scratch or anyone seeing him. He found both Kouji and Sasuke fighting in the middle of town. Kouji had just killed another Sound ninja when Satoru stopped running right in front of him.

'Brother! You've got to come with me.'

'What? Satoru what are you doing out here?'

'You're about to be a dad.'

'Oh. Dad?'

'Just go Kouji. I've got it. Tell your mum I'm sorry I can't be there.'

Kouji nodded before following Satoru back to the safe house. Luckily the Sound ninja were too pre-occupied to notice the Uchiha brothers entering the monument.

'I'm here Kiyo.'

'Kouji. It hurts really bad.'

Jazz popped her head out from where she was positioned checking how dilated Kiyo was.

'I'm really sorry about this Kiyo but we don't have any drugs here. This is a home birth so you'll have to try and battle through the pain. By the way you have a few hours to wait, you're only 2 centimetres dilated. So relax.'

12 hours later Kouji had a broken hand and there was another Uchiha in the world. Kiyo was crying with happiness as Jazz healed Kouji's hand and Sakura held her first grandson. Sakura handed the baby over to Kouji once Jazz was done.

'He's so tiny.'

'He's about the same size you were when you were born Kou.'

Everyone laughed as Kouji went red. All of the Uchiha kids were sat around the couple as they saw their nephew for the first time.

'He is pretty small though bro.'

'I know Kiko.'

'So have you thought of any names yet?'

Jazz was ready with the birth certificate. Kiyo smiled at Kouji who nodded in understanding.

'Michio Kakashi Uchiha.'

Sakura laughed.

'Your gramps will be happy to hear that.'

'We thought "road of life" would be appropriate but only if Kakashi was the middle name.'

Sakura's eyes drifted over to the door as it opened, revealing a bloodied Shikamaru.

'Oh my god. Shika are you okay?'

'I'm fine. This is Sound ninja blood. Sasuke wants to know if he has a grandson or granddaughter.'

Kiyo blinked in shock while Kouji grinned.

'Trust dad to know he'd become a granddad.'

Sakura grinned as well.

'I know Kou. He told me once he could tell when you were born though he didn't know what the feeling was at the time. He just stopped what he was doing and felt a bit of warmth fill his heart. He got punched in the face soon after because he was sparring at the time but still. Shika, come here and look.'

'I've got to get back out to the fighting. We don't know where all these Sound ninja are coming from but there are a lot.'

Sakura's grin turned to a frown.

'God this is stupid.'

Kouji protested as Sakura took his Katana and pushed past Shikamaru to leave the safe house. Whoever protested and tried to stop her from leaving got punched out of the way. Kouji looked worried.

'Kiyo, do you mind?'

'Go make sure your mum doesn't do something stupid. Just give me Michio first.'

Kouji handed his son over before running out of the door after Sakura.

'Uncle Shikamaru, are you coming?'

'Yeah. Ino will kill me if her best friend dies.'

Out on the battle field (the streets of Konoha) the Sound ninja suddenly retreated as Sakura walked down the streets.

'Alright Karin! I'm out here! What do you want with me!'

'Well, the famous Mrs Uchiha finally appears.'

Sakura glared at Karin who was smirking as she spoke.

'And you're pregnant. Let me guess, Sasuke's?'

'You'd be right Karin.'

'Well I guess I'll have to rid you of that then. After you're out of the picture me and Sasuke can be happy together like we should have been these past 13 years.'

'Karin, you can't make a person like you.'

'You managed to trick him into sleeping with you, knowing if you got pregnant then he'd have to be with you.'

'I think you'll find you would do that. I genuinely love Sasuke and he loves me because Sasuke wouldn't have done what he did while under the influence of the curse mark if he didn't have feelings of love towards me anyway. Plus what are you going to do about the other 8 children Sasuke and I have?'

'They'll accept me as their mother or I'll kill them. Simple as that. Or I might just kill them to rid the world of any trace of you.'

'Listen you hag, you dare lay a hand on any of my children and I will track you down and kill you the slowest way I know possible and trust me, I know many slow acting painful poisons.'

During this Sakura and Karin had stepped up to within 5 feet of each other.

'Well too bad I'm going to kill you second. After I've killed your unborn child.'

Karin lunged forward placing her chakra fused hands on the baby bump, pumping enough chakra into Sakura that she screamed in pain and was unable to stop Karin from what she was doing.

'What the hell are you doing.'

'It's a new chakra technique I developed. I am changing every aspect of your unborn child to the exact opposite of what it is now. Hair colour, eye colour and where or not it lives or dies. Just 2 more minutes and it will be finished.'

Sakura's screams covered up the sound of a katana being drawn. Karin was so concentrated on killing the child she left her defences wide open. Sakura closed her eyes in pain when suddenly the chakra stopped an so did the pain. Opening her eyes she saw Karin's shocked face as a Katana went straight through her chest.

'No one tries to kill my wife.'

Sasuke pulled his katana out of Karin letting her dead body hit the ground as he caught Sakura as she scrunched up her face in renewed pain.

'Kura, what's wrong.'

'Karin's technique triggered my waters breaking.'

'But you've still got a month!'

'Well apparently not. Just get me to Jazz.'

'Teme!'

'Not now Naruto!'

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared in a swirl of leaves mixed with cherry blossoms as Naruto appeared on the scene with Neji, Shikamaru and Kouji. His eyes sparkled with amazement.

'No matter how many times I see that it still looks cool!'

'Lord Hokage!'

'What Gai.'

'The Sound ninja have retreated completely. There is no sign of any of them, though they left a note saying that the war is over and that they wouldn't bother us again as long as we send Suigetsu back to be their leader.'

'Sounds good. We'll talk to Suigetsu about it later.'

'There you are!'

Kiko Uchiha frowned at the 5 men stood around doing nothing.

'Brother, get back to your girlfriend and son, uncle's Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji, dad needs your support coz mum just went into labour. Gai-sensei can you go get gramps, auntie Anko, auntie Kurenai and uncle Iruka please.'

Gai nodded and sprinted off while Kiko followed Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kouji back to the safe house where they were greeted by Sakura screaming in pain.

'Jazz, how dilated am I?'

'A centimetre.'

'Shit. This is why I don't do home births.'

'Why are you in so much pain?'

'I forgot how painful single births are and I've just had another person's chakra flowing through my system. I couldn't be in anymore pain!'

'Kura, relax.'

'Shut up Sasuke.'

Sasuke sighed from his position sat next to Sakura on the floor. Until she was ready to give birth Sakura was allowed to sit rather than kneel on all fours. Kouji had moved all his siblings away to another room in the safe house where the other kids were. Soon the main door burst open again revealing Satoru followed by Ino, Hinata, Temari, TenTen and Tsunade. Behind them came Izuna followed by Shizune, Genma, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Sai and Suigetsu. Gai arrived last with Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai and Iruka. Most of this group, except Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and Kakashi, left for the other room. Naruto only stayed there until Sasuke kicked him out. Kakashi stayed until he heard that Kiyo and Kouji had named their son after him. Tsunade and Shizune were there with Sakura, Sasuke and Jazz through the whole 36 hours of agonising, painful labour it took for Sakura to give birth.

'Congrats Sakura, it's a boy.'

'Boy?'

'Yes Sasuke, why?'

'We triple checked it was a girl.'

Sakura sighed in relief of the pain as she turned back round to sit down on the bed that she had given birth next to.

'I know why we had a boy instead of a girl Sasuke, don't worry.'

'Why?'

'Karin's technique, it changed everything about our baby but you stopped at least before the chakra killed him. Jazz can I have my little boy?'

'Sure.'

Jazz gave Sakura her son before going to change. Sasuke managed to squish next to Sakura on the bed and looked down at his youngest son.

'Black hair, your face, and very small.'

'He is a month early. Tsunade can you check him?'

'Of course.'

While Tsunade had the boy Sakura paused.

'Sasuke, we don't have a name for him.'

'I think I have a perfect one if you'll let me…'

'Sure.'

'Shisui.'

'I recognise that name….'

'My brothers best friend. He looks just like him.'

'Okay but I get to pick the godparents.'

'Alright. So who are you thinking?'

'Jazz because she's been through too much of this not to let her.'

'Okay. And?'

'Itachi. I know it would be cold comfort but-'

'No it's okay. If he hadn't died and we'd had a normal family life I probably would have made him godfather of one of my kids.'

Jazz re-entered the room as Tsunade gave Shisui back to Sasuke. Jazz got out the birth certificate.

'So?'

Sasuke smiled.

'Shisui Itachi Uchiha.'

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

'Do you always use the godparents names for middle names?'

'It's easier than coming up with one ourselves. I think Kouji is the only one it doesn't work with.'

'Yeah but he's Kouji Sasuke. Named after his father. And Izuna is Izuna Fugaku and Kiko is Kiko Mikoto. Named after their grandparents.'

'Shizune, can you get the kids please?'

Shizune nodded and left the room, soon returning with the other Uchiha kids. Izuna was the first to jump up on the bed to get a good look at his new sibling. He furrowed his eyebrows together.

'I thought we were having a little sister?'

'You were until mummy went out into the battle and had a jutzu used on her which turned your little sister into a little brother.'

'Oh.'

One by one the Uchiha kids got to look at their little brother. Kouji was the last, smiling widely.

'If only you hadn't taken 36 hours little brother, you would have had the same birthday as your nephew. By the way, what is his name?'

'Shisui.'

Kouji looked back down at Shisui in time for him to open his eyes for the first time.

'Wow.'

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked down and were shocked.

'Yeah, definite wow.'

Sasuke smirked.

'So which eye colour do you think he would have had?'

'That is impossible to tell Sasuke.'

Shisui blinked up at his parents, his one onyx eye and one emerald eye making him look cuter.


	11. Chapter 11

Poor Sasuke

**Chapter 11. Filler chapter. Onyx**

Just weeks later Kouji walked into his parent's home to hear yelling.

'You did what?'

'I got a hysterectomy. I don't think I can take another pregnancy Sasuke. This just stops all chances.'

'Uh…'

Sakura and Sasuke who were in the lounge, the general room for their arguments when they had them, turned to their eldest son.

'Sorry, is this a bad time.'

'No it's okay Kou. What's up?'

'Just wondering if you had any nappies, Michio burned straight through them and it's too late to go buy some more.'

Sasuke looked over at the clock to see it was close to midnight.

'We'll talk more about this in the morning Sakura.'

Sakura frowned.

'It's too late for you to change anything Sasuke so there is no point talking about it anymore. I will be back in a minute Kouji.'

Sakura disappeared from the room while Kouji raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

'Dad, why are you so against what mum did?'

'It's not that she did it, it's that she didn't tell me until after she'd had it done.'

'It's mum's body. Plus I think I have enough siblings, don't you?'

'I've only got your mum pregnant 7 times.'

'You say only, she says SEVEN. Have you even considered what it does to her insides dad?'

'Yes. Not long after Gin was born we had Tsunade check. Because your mum has been a medic for so long and she was a medic while pregnant with you, her body automatically heals itself after any trauma so every time she gives birth, it's like it's giving birth to you again.'

'Right.'

'Here Kouji.'

Kouji took the nappies and left. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke.

'Are you still going to fight me on this?'

'I can't fight you on anything. You cheat.'

'Oh? And how do I cheat?'

By now Sakura was hugging Sasuke from behind since he'd turned his back on her and was kissing him between his clothed shoulder blades.

'You're doing it right now. My stupid hormones and your seduction skills.'

'It's not my fault you act like a teenager.'

'I'm only 29.'

'My point exactly.'

Before this could get any further Shisui's crying rang out through the halls. Sakura gave Sasuke one last kiss on his back before letting go and walking upstairs to attend to the child.

2 years to the day after that Sasuke was sat in the secret ANBU headquarters under Hokage tower when Naruto walked in looking very stiff.

'Teme, just so you know, she forced me to bring her here by pain of death. Sakura is here to see you.'

Sasuke nodded and Naruto sighed in relief as he ran out of the room. Even though Sasuke wasn't in the ANBU anymore, he still conducted the exams which were conveniently in the gaps he had between teams. Sakura stormed into the room as Sasuke finished marking the written exam in front of him.

'Okay Kura, what's up?'

Sakura looked furious as she slapped a white stick on the table.

'I'm pregnant, again.'

Sasuke's eyes widened.

'But…that's not possible. You had a hysterectomy!'

'Apparently that meant jack-shit to my healing chakra and it regrew my uterus! Sasuke, I am carrying triplets, there could be an actual complication this time. I was lucky with all 3 sets of twins that there were none.'

Sakura's anger left her as she collapsed to the ground and started crying. Sasuke walked round the desk and picked up his wife, cradling her.

'Calm down, it's not a big problem, we'll work through it. Hyuga!'

One of the other Hyuga relatives walked in.

'Yes Uchiha-san?'

'Lock away the exam papers, I'll finish marking them later. I have to take Sakura home.'

Once home Sakura had fallen asleep which left Sasuke to tell all the kids. Even Kouji was present for this family meeting with Michio on his knee though Kiyo was out with her friends today for a reunion. Sasuke sighed as he stood up.

'Daddy, what's wrong?'

Sasuke looked carefully before figuring out it was Fumie who asked the question.

'Your mum found out something today that is going to impact the family again.'

'Is mummy dying?'

'No Miyoko. In about 7 months, you will have 3 new siblings.'

'How is that even possible dad? I'm pretty sure I remember you and mum yelling about a hysterectomy 2 years ago.'

'We thought that too Kouji but like I said 2 years ago, your mum's healing chakra automatically heals her of all trauma. It took 2 years but her womb grew back.'

The Uchiha kids were silent, not really knowing how to take the new information.

Another 2 years later Sakura had just finished dressing the triplets, Akira and Ryou, the boys, and Chiyo, her youngest daughter but middle triplet. She tiredly rose to her feet as Sasuke came into the room to help.

'Okay, I got Shisui to be quiet, need any help in here?'

'I got them sorted. But I don't feel too good.'

'You sure you're up for this big dinner with the Kage's?'

'I'll be fine. Let's go drop off the kids with mum and dad and then get going.'

Once at the dinner Sakura still didn't feel well. Luckily no one noticed when she ran into the bathroom to vomit. Once she was done she cleaned herself up before concentrating hard on any new chakra signatures. Cursing she left the room and dragged Sasuke away from talking to the Raikage.

'You are in deep shit this time.'

'Please don't tell me….'

'I am pregnant with twins again. You are having a vasectomy.'


	12. Chapter 12

Haha

**Chapter 12. Almost at the end. Onyx**

That was 5 years ago. Turns out Sasuke's vasectomy didn't work because him and Sakura had celebration sex not long after and her healing chakra accidentally transferred to him, "fixing" the problem. Yet again Sakura was pregnant. 3 months. They hadn't told the kids yet but were having a family dinner. Satoru, his wife Miiko, their son Akihiko, 2, and their daughter Kana, 1, were coming over as were Kiko, her husband Subaru and their twins Suki, girl, and Niou, boy, both 1, Izuna and his girlfriend Reagan, and Kouji with his now wife Kiyo, Michio, now 9, second son Itachi, 5, and their own twins Kin, girl, and Hakkin, boy, both 1. Izuna and Reagan were the last to arrive.

'Hey mum. Sorry we're a bit late.'

Sakura hugged Izuna tight.

'Oh it's no problem. It's not like I haven't been late before, right Sasuke?'

Sasuke Hned as he picked up now 5 year old Tatsu and Yuto Uchiha, the current youngest Uchiha's, both boys. Both were struggling but stopped as soon as they saw Izuna.

'Hey Izuna!'

Izuna grinned back as he and Reagan, a beautiful blue eyed blond, walked into the lounge to see the whole family.

'Wow.'

Izuna raised an eyebrow at Reagan but it finally clicked.

'Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing all of my siblings and nieces and nephews.'

'Yeah, I have only ever met your parents and you don't really talk about the rest of your family.'

'Okay, well might as well start at the top. That's Kouji and he's my eldest brother at 25, next to him is his wife Kiyo, his sons Michio, Itachi and Hakkin and his daughter Kin. There is my other older brother Satoru, his wife Miiko, their son Akihiko and their daughter Kana. My older sister Kiko, she's Satoru's twin and they're both 19, her husband Subaru, and their twins Suki and Niou. My little sister Gin is there, she's 15, Obito and Kagami are the next set of twins, 12, Fumie and Miyoko, 11, Shisui, 9, Akira, Chiyo and Ryou, 7, and Tatsu and Yuto, 5.'

'I'm not sure how you remember all that.'

'I grew up in a big family. I can also name all the godparents of me and my siblings.'

'What about your nieces and nephews?'

'Godparents were my parents thing because of how close they are with so many ninja. By the time even Kouji had his first kid we were running out of godparents so we didn't start. I'm not sure how mum and dad found godparents for the triplets and youngest twins, but they did it.'

'Dinner's ready!'

Soon everyone was sat around the table. Izuna was sat next to Sakura so that made it easier to talk to her.

'Hey mum, after dinner I have an announcement.'

'Okay Izzy. Me and your father have one too.'

'Kay.'

After dinner most of the younger kids ran off playing leaving those over the age of 14 to talk.

'So Izzy, what's your announcement?'

Izuna paused while looking over his parents, siblings and sibling-in-laws.

'Alright, I'm going to be a dad. Reagan is 2 weeks pregnant.'

Sakura squealed and stood up, hugging Izuna and Reagan.

'Congratulations! Oh this feels just like when Kiyo was pregnant with Michio and I was pregnant with Shisui.'

Only Kiko got the hidden message.

'Mum, are you saying what I think you're saying?'

'Yes Kiko.'

Kiko looked at Sasuke in shock.

'Dad, seriously? You have grandchildren and yet you get mum pregnant again!'

'WHAT!'

Kouji and Satoru both looked mad.

'Dad!'

'Hey, don't get angry at me, we've tried to stop. You 2 know as well as I do there has been a failed hysterectomy, and now a failed vasectomy along with other factors I am not bringing up now. Just let your mum explain the rest.'

'Well mum?'

'After this child is born I am going to force my menopause by using my chakra so my healing chakra can't counter it.'

'Isn't that a bit dangerous?'

'I've checked all the risks and your grandma Tsunade has also checked. I will be fine. There are minimal risks but I will be sick for about 2 weeks so your siblings will be going to stay with godparents for that time except for, obviously, the new baby. I will have to wait until after I've finished breastfeeding possibly but the sooner the better.'

'Are you sure it's only one?'

'I'm positive Kiyo. Do you remember when you got pregnant with Michio and I explained my Uchiha tracking skills?'

'Yeah.'

'Well that's how I know.'

8 month pregnant Reagan paused as Izuna walked into their home with Gin.

'Ookay. Hi Gin.'

'Hi Reagan. I'm staying with you and Izuna while mum is sick.'

'Really? I thought you would be helping because your dad has to take care of your mum and your new sister.'

'Oh on it's okay. Yuki's godparents are visiting so they're helping.'

Izuna grinned.

'Uncle Jugo was always great with Kouji. That's what mum told me anyway.'

'And Queen Koyuki?'

'Not sure.'

Over in the main Uchiha house Sasuke paused in the lounge while carrying Yuki. The black haired green eyed 2 month old was definitely a daddy's girl. Sasuke blinked at Jugo and Koyuki.

'What are you 2 doing here?'

Koyuki smiled.

'We're here to see our goddaughter. You know, I did wonder when I first met you and Sakura if you would hook up and you did. But 16 kids? I think you took that too far.'

'We tried to stop at Shisui. The last 6 were all in our quest to stop.'

'And you only thought of the menopause thing now?'

'It was an age thing. Sakura couldn't do it until she was at least over 35.'

'She's 37!'

'I know. We didn't think of it because I had a vasectomy and we thought that'd worked.'

'Did you ever think of protection?'

'Tried it once and didn't like it.'

'Birth control?'

'Sakura's immune system destroys it. It is very difficult to practice safe sex with a medic.'

A month later Izuna burst into the house. Sakura was bottle feeding Yuki and Sasuke was out on a mission.

'Mum! Reagan went into labour.'

'Take her to the hospital.'

'She went into labour this morning while she was in the bath!'

'Shit. We have a problem then.'

'Why?'

'In case you've forgotten Izzy I have 7 of your brothers and 5 of your sisters along with all of your current nieces and nephews!'

'Why would you do that?'

'It's Friday. I always take care of them on a Friday. Look, it's okay I'll be over in a minute. Gin!'

Gin came running down the stairs as Sakura burped Yuki.

'I have to go deliver your next niece or nephew. I need you to look after everyone while I'm gone. Obito! Kagami!'

Said 12 year old twins came speeding into the house from the garden.

'Gin is in charge until I get back. If I see even a picture frame crooked when I get back you will be in serious trouble.'

An hour later Sakura returned to the house after finishing delivering her granddaughter Miya Tsunade. Izuna and Reagan were overjoyed and Sakura was happy to be home to a quiet house. Gin was sat on the sofa waiting for Sakura. She looked a little worn out but that was acceptable when you think of how many kids she was taking care of. 18 kids is a lot for a 15 year old.

'Hey Gin, you okay?'

'Hm? Oh hi mum. Yeah I'm fine. But I'm never doing that again.'

Sakura sat down next to Gin before noticing Shisui was led on the sofa asleep.

'Why is Shisui knocked out?'

'Oh, he was being much more responsible than his brothers and actually helped me with the overflow of one year olds. He collapsed not long after I put Yuki down for her nap.'

Sakura smiled.

'Well at least one of them was being responsible.'


	13. Chapter 13

SHISUI!

**Chapter 13. The final chapter. I might put up a sequel but that's a big might. Onyx**

6 years later Sakura and Sasuke were sat at the kitchen table when Shisui came in looking sheepish. His girlfriend Raku Arai, a beautiful girl of 15 with dark green hair and silver eyes, was close behind him looking as if she'd been crying. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'What have you done now Shisui?'

'Well, uh… mum, dad, how do you feel about more grandchildren?'

Sakura dropped her tea and looked at Raku carefully. She then turned her look to Shisui.

'Shisui….you're 15! So is Raku! I mean, sure I would like more grandchildren and I am getting more grandchildren, from your brothers Kagami and Satoru and your sisters Kiko and Fumie. In fact I'm getting 2 from Kagami.'

'Well, you're getting one from me too.'

'No, I'm getting 2 from you.'

'What?'

'What your mother is saying is that Raku is pregnant with twins.'

Raku started crying again which made Shisui pull her in for a hug.

'It's okay Raku. We'll get through it. My mum did at 12 and dad wasn't even around when Kouji was born.'

'But Shisui what if something goes wrong?'

'Nothing is going to go wrong. Mum won't let it and Dad will kill me if something does go wrong. Right dad?'

'Right.'

'See? We've got everything covered.'

'What needs to be covered?'

Shisui looked to the door to see Kouji, now 31, in the doorway with his youngest son Taizo, 2, balanced on his hip.

'Hey bro….'

Kouji sighed.

'What did you do this time?'

'I uh, got Raku pregnant.'

Kouji looked almost amused as he sat down at the table.

'And you said he was responsible mum.'


End file.
